Rare Love!
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: KaiOC/NPOV: "Wow Amy I never seen you wear a dress in a long time, and one like that too!" Am said as Amy chuckled and looked at Kai, as he was talking to Tala. Am was dragging Amy away from Kai for some gossip. KaiOC Lemon, Romance, Language etc... DIS-CONTINUING. READ LAST CHAPTER!
1. Just Great!

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Hi its Rebelle Boss here and your reading Rare Love Chapter 1! This is my first story so please enjoy it! Leave a review or PM if you want to and thanks if you do! **I do not own Beyblade but i own the new characters! ** And if there are mistakes or mis-understandings sorry! =D

* * *

_**Just Great!**_

* * *

Hey Im Amy, Amy Knight! Im 17 years old well almost its my B-day Tomorow! And i have a crappy life, my parents are always busy and i havent even had a proper contact with them in 14 years! My parents are never there for me we dont get together and now its been 3 years they havent contacted or have they forgotten they have a daughter or they too busy with my other family members and the Stupid Buisness! We never celebrate my brithday saying there sorry that they missed it because there too busy again, Christmas dont really care about it!, New years eve never got happy about that is just a stupid fucking new boring year! And any other events that happen during the year! That i dont give a Fuck about it now! Oh and its in the middle of the Summer so its kinda warm now!

Im going to school and i have a perverted next door neighboor there 4 boys that live in a mansion which Kai Hiwatari own! I hate them there so ugh! Tala, Bryan, Spencer and defiantely Kai! He pisses me off like i can fucking choke him at times and in school its hillarious all girls bow down to him and act all dirty around him which i would never do! And i live with some Butlers and Maids thats wants to be there for me they was with me since i was a baby and when my parents used to be around. I live by myself in a 3 story Mansion yeah i know alone i prefer it to be that way, you get peace and you got no one disturbing you!

I had a shower and its now 7:03AM Monday starting of the week back from the school half term! I havent changed my hair grew a little longer thats all! My hair is Dark Purple and Blue basically the Blue its a Midnight colour the length well lets just say its just above my belly button i have staright hair then i have loose curls at the tips i have my blue hair as the under layer and my purple hair the top layer as it puffs up giving volume as i blow dry it. I left my hair open since im not bothered about my hair just gonna take a Hair bubble with me incase P.E. My eyes well they a Teal and Purple Galaxy colour i know rare right and i dont wear contact lenses aswell! I rather get dress into my uniform its ok since us girls dont have a choice they want to seperate the girls and boys by the clothes to show feminine and masculine.

My Uniform i kinda find it slutty, i havent wore this version of the uniform as i used to wear black skinny jeans a white shirt and a black leather jacket and combat boots we cant wear that anymore and thats fucking great so now they changed it! Its my first time showing my feminine petite body what i have to wear is A short sleeve white shirt a black skirt (p.s i wore black shorts underneath you cant see it though) but i have to wear a black corset over the white shirt that had this suspenders attached with was clipped from the front of the corset to the back going across your shoulders as the corset showed my figure more im a Slim Skinny Hourglass with the right size boobs as some of my friends said to me i was only a D 36! Big huh? as i had my corset done i put my knee high black stockings which kept falling down so i used another pair of suspenders to keep it up i didnt want it to make me look sexy just to hold my socks up! And Black Thick Sole Lace up Trainers which i bought from New Look! and my Black Leather Gilet Jacket with a hoody and my plain black and Purple side bag which wasnt big it was a satchel. So thats me done no make up except thick eyeliner my eyelashes was long and thick anyway and its what 8:04AM!

"Great School!" I said to myself grabbing my phone which was a Blackberry Bold 9900 Black and my black and red skull candy ear phones pugged in listening to music along my way to school. "Thank you Richi i'll be home at 2:30 ok! if late dont worry about me i'll make it i'll walk back thank you!" I said to my butler richi nodded and as he opened the door as i walked pass the drive way and through the gates, school wasnt far from me just a 15 or 10 minute walk if car it'll be 5 minutes but i rather walk today as the summer cool breeze blew upon me. I saw Kai coming out with the boys that wasnt taking there car today why? I turned and went to school my way my route! I saw Kai look at me in surprise with the others noticing giving me whistles as i gave them the finger and walked on my way as i heard them walk the same way as me as i walked stronger and faster away from them hearing them speed up!

"Hey Amy, your looking fine today!" I heard Bryan shout which i didnt give a fuck about.

"Too bad i cant say the same about you Bryan!" I yelled back as i crossed the road leaving them on the otherside making my way to my bestfriends house ditching my school route going to Am and Kiki they was on the same street just a few house away from each other!

"Hey Amy school this way!" Tala yelled as i turned around showing showing me from the front not back.

"I didnt say i was going to school straight away!" I said as i turned around making my way as i bumped into one of my friends Drizzy as we walked together having jokes giving soft punches on each other arms Drizzy has Dark blue hair spiked up and Silver/Grey eyes as he wore his uniform white shirt black jeans black formal shoes and the blazer with the tie that was both black.

"Hi Amy.. woah oh oh your looking hot today!" Drizzy said as he noticed what i wore which was much girly from what i had before!

"Get that idea out of your head you going to Am or Kiki?" I said usually its one of us that goes to each other houses i probably go to Am's place as Drizzy go to Kiki, or we swap around sometimes.

_**Normal POV!**_

As Kai and the guys watched Drizzy lifting Amy on his shoulder and started to run at fast speed as Amy was shouting Kidnapper Bastard getting everyone attention as they ran. As Amy lifted her head flipping her hair up revealing her face as she looked to dizzy and was going to be sick. As Kai and the others was on the other side of the road watching as Am and Kiki came out of there houses watching Amy and the others in entertainment. As Drizzy put Amy down, as she was stumbling moving in forward as she bend down face down as Am was comforting her not to be sick. As Amy stood back up giving a stretch and faced Drizzy looking like the devil and was ready to kill.

"You are going to Die Drizzy Blue!" Amy shouted as she was making her way to Drizzy as he legged it with Kiki laughing her head off along with Am as Drizzy stopped on the bottom of the road waiting for them to come along.

"Come on Girls your going to have to better than that!" Drizzy shouted with a devilish smirk on his face which Amy wanted to smack off! As amy stopped towards a little boy who had a wooden baseball bat as she paid the kid 20$ as the kid gave the bat and Amy turning towards Drizzy.

"Is this Good Enough!" Amy shouted showing the bat from behind getting it out as she putted it her right hand with full force appearing in her hands out for Drizzy. As Kai and his gang crossed the road joining Am and Kiki that was laughing hysterically! As Drizzy went all pale and now running for his life.

"Hey why are you laughing so much!" Spencer Said.

"*gasp* Because when they was little at school Amy had a bat in her hand as she turned around it Drizzy between his legs as shes going to bring that memory clearly back to him now!" Kiki said as she burst out laughing more remebering Drizzy face when he got hit!

"Ouch!" Tala said as he saw Am smiling and laughing really hard as he started at her for awhile smiling at her Could Tala be falling for Am?

Later on as they walked half to school still Kai keeping a Eye out for Amy giving debilish smirks while Amy been talking to Am while Tala kept checking Am out, diverting his eyes away when ever she turned to look at him.

Kiki got a text and it was an urgent one because everyone could hear the vibration and the little Chime it had with it.

"Uh guys got a msg from the principal schools cancelled for a week we'll be going back to school next week because a issue happened in school a big one!" Kiki said as Everyone turned to her with wide eyes! not believing what she said.

"Lemme see the text!" Amy said as she grabbed the phone and read the text it was true when Amy nodded with everyone taking a sigh of relief that they got a week off from school!

"Okai guys since school is next week im going home!" Amy said before Drizzy could reach her as she was walking quickly down the street with Kiki running after her trying to stop her.

"Hey Amy why you going home already were altogether!" Kiki said as Amy got turned around Kiki grip on her shoulder. "Because im not walking around Fucking Moscow dressed like this!" Amy yelled as Am gave a soft smile and chuckle, as she heard what Amy was yelling about to Kiki who just stood there innocently with a smile. "Hey were wearing the kind of same outfit y'know!" Kiki said as Amy surrendered to come along with them to the mall.

"Hey lets go it Amy and get her Car and we can go to the Mall from there!" Kiki said in relisation as Amy gave a moan, Amy cars was big she had 2 summer and Spring cars and 2 winter and autunm cars but since there was going to be more than 2 people in the car she decided to pick her polished black mercedes g550 amg interior was Black and White but the thing that was different in Amy car is that there was always 2 spare seats at the back since the car is already big and also a russian car!

"Yeah come on and Kai, tala, bryan and spencer can go with kai as Drizzy can go with us!" Kiki said as amy gave another moan as the boys agreed since Kai had mercedes benz amg in black too with a black interior.

"Fine by me!" Kai said as he walked closer amy and stopped.

"May i say amy your looking very sexy today" Kai whispered into Amy ear leaving a cold rush go down her spine as she gave a you-pervert! look at him.

As everyone walked to Kai and my house they was nextdoor neighboor's that was the cruel part for Amy!

"Just Great i got Kai perving on me, bryan saying im fine, school canceled for a week and now were heading towards the mall!" Amy said under her breath.

10 minutes later at the back of the group Tala and Am was having there own conversation while Kiki and Drizzy was giving hillarious jokes and Bryan and Spencer going somewhere else with there girlfriends to the movie or something?! As they arrived Tala saw amy car realising that they all could fit in that car.

"Hey Amy your car is a Mercedes G550 AMG right?!" Tala said

"Yeah what are you trying to getting at?" Amy said as the butler opened the gates to let them in since they was automatic.

"Im saying we all could fit in the car! You got 6 seats spare well were all a six!" Tala said as the others agreed.

"Fine we'll go in my car!" Amy said as Tala gave the puppy dog eyes that always worked on Amy as it made her laugh and smile for awhile.

As everyone go into Amy drive they walked up to her garage that had 4 car in each own garage with there private signatue that only amy knew! As Amy lifted the garage door turning her car on and driving it out as everyone watched and waited looking how big and high the car was. While amy got it out opening the doors to let everyone in she locked the garage doors so that all the supplies was safe! Everyone got in the car Tala and Am was at the back sitting together as Drizzy and Kiki sat together in the middle while Kai and Amy sat infront while Amy was the one driving. Everyone had there own money and credit cards since all of them are mega rich.

"I swear people need a eye out to see when its there turn to go fucking round!" As amy said she was kinda impatient when its the road and when your going to the mall if your late its packed and the car park goes full! making you drive to the top going downstairs to the elevator to go down.

"Same" Kai said in a plain tone trying to bring a conversation up.

As Amy was playing around with the radio until the song Maroon 5 One more night comes up as amy puts the volume higher for kiki and drizzy since it was there favourite song as amy tapped her fingers on the wheel to the beat next song it was Chris Brown ft Brandy Put it down as Kai smirked putting dirty thoughts in his mind about Amy he didnt hang around with amy alot they dont have conversationd but he sees her in school and its his first time seeing a girl like that in that figure.

**Damn Amy is one sexy girl shes fucking hot, never seen a girl like her! i always see other girls act slutty and bitchy around me but her shes not like that shes very interesting shit she got a figure and beauty that everygirl would die for and everyboy to touch, oh and feel that pretty mouth of hers around my-!** Kai thought as he was thinking about it having Amy as his girl. That would be interesting! As some wasnt decent to put in words!

**Hmm i wonder what makes kai smile or smirk like that? It looks like Tala and Am are official now i hope he dosent break her heart if he does i'll come round for him especially to break his personally! **Amy thought as she saw Tala and Am making out in her rear view mirror.

"Kai, what do you want to buy in the mall?" Amy said as she snapped Kai out of daydream about her.

"What i like, what about you?" Kai asked as he finally got the image of Amy eating a melting popsicle in a dirty way in his garden in summer as she was looking at kai at the same time.

"Same!" Amy replied getting Kai back on earth.

"Remind me when we get to the mall, to buy you a popsicle!" Kai said as he had a wicked thought in his head.

"Urm ok?" Amy said as she was confused of what to say.

**Why does Kai want to buy me a popsicle for? **Amy thought as they arrived at the mall getting a parking space it was great they got a space on the second floor next to the elevator not much people was at thr elevator so that was great!

As Amy parked up Tala and Am was being lovey dovey and said to come back here at 6:00Pm to go back home as everyone went off with partners as Kiki and Drizzy was going to mess around a little with each other, leaving amy and kai together as everything was going to kai plan! Kai and Amy was waiting for the elevator to come back up since Kiki and Drizzy left them up there alone.

"So were are we going to go first?" Amy said breaking the silence respecting his silence aswell.

"I dont know since were at the mall do you need to get anything?" Kai replied back as the elevator doors open and it was empty so it was just the 2 of them.

As Kai and Amy enter the Mall they went to the clothes shop as Amy bought some shoes, jewerlly and a dress she tried on in the changing room it was a Bodycon Black Cut out dress which was cut on her sides showing her figure as she was in the changing room she kept her stockings on but she took off her shorts and put it in her bag she didnt need to wear it anymore, as she was getting changed the only probelm was that Amy couldnt zib up the dress at the back as amy had no one else to ask she had to!

"Urm Kai can you zip up my zib i cant reach it?!" Amy said as Kai turned around to face her in her dress as he checked her out for a while with a smirk upon his face appearing as he walked closer and nodded as amy turned around moving her hair onto a side while was doing the zib he stopped and touched Amy Back feeling how soft it was and toned her body is.

**Fuck she got soft skin she looks to hot in that dress hmm lets feel a bit more? **Kai thought as he couldnt take it anymore as he stopped Zipping up and zibbed it back down moving his hands onto her stomach roaming about as amy noticed and grabbed kai wrist trying to stop him as he locked the changing room door and moved closer in as amy had to follow.

Kai was touching Amy stomach feeling her bra as he knew it was a Black lace strapless bra as amy tried to stop the lust and hold her moans in telling kai to stop.

"Kai can you stop were not together!" Amy said as kai started to suck on Amy weak part it was too much for her she began to pull his wrist away, suddenly kai quickly stopped roaming and pulled both hand back as he held onto them both tight behind her as Kai found his way with his right into amy panties as he was still sucking on her neck, he massaged her around her femalehood making her moan and take deeper gasp's as she pushed her head back onto his shoulder as he was behind her watching her. "After this you'll be mine as i'll never leave your side!" Kai said whispering into Amy ear as she couldnt help it but to moan along.

"Kai Hiwatari i hate you" Amy said as she smiled at kai giving up from his grab of her. "I Love you too Amy Knight!" Kai said as he knew what amy really meant! Kai slowly lifted amy panties up and slid his hand through as she was getting wet from his massaging kai got a finger and began to thrust them in and out quickly in rythm as amy head was back on kai shoulder she started to lick kai ear and nibble on his ear lobe making him put 2 fingers in and out as she was taking heavier breaths trying not to moan. "Ah kai faster hah" Amy whispered in Kai ear as he done what she wanted but put in the 3 finger and went even more quicker making amy almost come from her orgasms!

Before Amy could come kai quickly let go of her hand and came out of her femalehood with his fingers being covered by white silky juice as kai quickly went down and grabbed amy hips pulling her female hood closer to his mouth as he pulled her in putting a finger in thrusting as his tongue played with her walls and clitoris, as amy was holding on the coat rack holding herself up not too fall as kai was watching as his beloved in a hot emotion as amy came into kai mouth as he took it all in and licked his girl up like his favourite dinner, as amy got back to earth instead of cloud 9 she put her pantie back on and took the dress off putting her clothes on quickly half dressed with just her corset left.

Kai quickly turned Amy around and kissed her into a deep passionate kiss within seconds as he whispered something in her ear. "Taste youself on my tongue" Kai whispered as he kissed her while amy arms snaked around his neck deepening the kiss as amy sucked on kai tongue she could feel his mouth shape into a smile or smirk while she smiled into kai eyes, "Thats a good girl!" Kai said as they stopped kissing and kai left waiting for Amy to Come out dressed as she came out with her stuff and the dress she wanted to buy thank god nothing spilled on to the dress! **What happened with me and Kai my heart and body took control he said i was his and he'll never leave me can i trust him? Looks like im gonna have to try! **Amy thought as she opened the door and came out with the dress going to the counter paying for what she picked.

"Thank you miss that'll be $125.89 please!" The female till lady said.

As Amy paid while kai was beside seeing how much it cost it wasnt surprising amy was High class.

"Thank you for shopping here!" The till lady said as Kai and Amy was heading out into another shop with Kai.

"You taste very sweet and delicious Next time you wont be alone!" Kai said as he had a smirk on his face while Amy went quiet remembering what happend in the changing room. What will Kai do next?

* * *

Well thats it for now i hope you like it for Chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be coming out later... Thanks for reading and What will Kai do with Amy at the Mall? What will happen there? Leave a Review or PM Thanks! =P

Rebelle Boss!


	2. At the Mall and Over!

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Hi Im glad your enjoying this story its for all you little Sexy imagination people out there! =P Im happy im getting reviews atleasts i get to know what you guys think! Dont stop the Review's or PM's keep them coming i dont mind answering them back! =D

* * *

**At the Mall and over!**

As Amy and Kai walked through the mall there wasnt much talking going on between them, as Kai was walking a bit slow to let Amy get in front of him rather than behind as amy walked in front Kai thought it was a good time to spanked Amy Ass as he actually did it as amy turned around a little bit red but looking at kai with the what-the-fuck-are-you-doing!? Eyes. Kai smirked to see her reaction and chuckled as he went beside her and slid his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him as they walked together getting some looks but they wasnt horrible.

"Kai are we going to buy something?!" Amy said in a child-ish tone while Kai stopped at the shop he wanted to get some men under clothes from while amy tried to get out of this one. "I'll wait outside!" Amy said as she turned around only as she got pulled by one hand back infront of the shop it was for men and it looked private.

"Nope your coming with me!" Kai said as he smirked and pulled her in as the body guard in front opened the door and nodded as the doors was black you couldnt see the inside but it was amazing in Amy eyes as the walls was black and red and the floor a black marble while everything looked equisite and private like the shop was only for one person! There wasnt anyone in the shop as the manager saw Kai and nodded to take him upstairs.

"Kai why is it only us in the shop?" Amy asked as they was walking up the stiars to the second floor were the rich kind was.

"You have to be a member to get in here Men Only" Kai said as he showed Amy his ID Card.

"Im not a man so can i-!" Amy was cut off as kai stopped her sentence.

"Not going to happen your my girlfriend as long as they see you with me everyone here will get the idea and they'll let you in auto." Kai said as he sniggered at Amy reaction while she was like **O.O**

"Ok what do you want to buy?" Amy asked as she remembered what kind of shop this was she quickly replied. "Never mind i already know!" Amy said quickly as she saw a rack full of condoms!? **OMG Flavoured Condoms Ew!** **Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mint, blueberry, raspberry, cherry, apple, orange, lemon, VANILLA EXTRACT! What the Fuck Its just supposed to go on the Dick not taste it How can someone think over 20 flavours Hell NO!? **Amy thought as she read the flavours off the wall next to them as she was well away from them all as she wasnt interested in seeing men condom thats just too random and weird!

As Amy eyes wondered around the room seeing somethings that was hell weird like toys, cuffs, chocolate, candy the whole stuff. **What did Kai really wanted to buy? Ugh i dont want to see these right now i'll just sit back on the seat much better there!** Amy thought as see walked over to her seat and sat down waiting patiently for Kai wondering what he needs in the shop.

Kai Got a text from Tala as it was important He read the message as it said: _Hey Kai, Am just told me that its Amy B-day 2morrow she dosent really care shes 17! K C ya L8r! _

Back over Kai, kai was having some difficult suitiations he brought him self some boxers sexy ones for him to be exact! **Hmm what shall i buy for this wild animal cuffs will help and this exactly what i need lets give the birthday girl her treat! **Kai thought to himself as he grabbed the stuff he needed with a smirk to the counter and brought what he needed his price was above $75 he didnt care he just brought the best product out of all section's. As Kai walked to Amy with a Black bag in his hand as Amy had 2 Black Bag and 1 White one.

"Hey Kai what did you buy?" Amy asked as she pointed towards the bag.

"You'll find out later!" Kai said as he devilishly smirked into her ear.

"Ok i just remembered i need to buy a outfit!" Amy said as he grabbed kai free hand and dragged him out of the shop into the one she needed to go to it was a rich female only shop as amy had her own ID Card too.

"Come on Kai!" Amy said as she tugged onto kai hand and leaded him the way as amy was talking to the shop asisstant (female). As Kai watched the conversation looking around the shop it feels carm and relaxing colour Black and Midnight Blue as the floor was Black Marble Glitter. As everything was posh but party! As there was Dresses, Shoes, masks, and jewerelly in there as there was a private area for only ladies as it was lingerie in there.

"Urm Kai can you wait here i'll be back in a few minutes or so just look around or call Ri and she'll be here, dont worry shes my shopping asisstant in this store! If you want to know if im finished or not because Men are not allowed to be in the Ladies V.I.P Room!" Amy said as Kai nodded she gave a wink and stuck her tongue out and went upstairs as kai watched her, after she left kai just sat looking at the dresses. **How much dresses? How can a girl wear these heavy dresses!?** Kai thought as he wandered off through First Floor Halls and Rooms. As Kai got another text message from Tala this was important too as he read it it said: _Kai were goin 2 have a Party at Am house its called Moulin Rouge tell Amy and she'll get it! Thats wat Am says to Amy. K Remember meeting everyone back at the car at 6:00PM! _As Kai read Tala text he called Ri over as she came, "Ri can you tell Amy that theres a Party at Am place called Moulin Rouge! Thats all" Kai said as Ri nodded and went up to AMy.

Back to Amy as she is in the ladies V.I.P Area as Amy picked out this elegant dress that caught her eye it was a sophistacated look it was a Sheer Accented Black Dress, and a White Faux Fur jackets with Black 6 inch Mary Jane Wedge Shoes. As Amy chose to pick this to wear at her party a few minutes later after the picking and browsing Ri came over. "Urm Miss I think Kai if its his name he said that the party was over at Am place and its called Moulin Rouge thats all miss you can continue!" Ri said as she walked towards the stairs and back down to her office downstairs. "Thanks!" Amy said to Ri as she waved down and gave a smile.

**Now my Lingerie oh lord what to buy!** Amy thought as Amy wiped her card to go through the door entering her pin as the doors opened, while Amy walked in the lingerie there was pure sexy and hot Red ones, white, black, purple everything as amy was looking at the white section amy wanted something sexy but simple and comfortable. As Amy got a White Lace Strapless Bra and a White Lace hipster briefs and suspenders that dosent have any stockings attached only a right thigh side ring around the thigh. As Amy look was done as she bought everything its was over $200 basically but it was Amy 17th Birthday tomorrow! And it was with her friends this time.

**Now that im done finally we can get something light to eat! Im hungry! **Amy thought as she went back downstairs with 4 new extra purple and Black bags as they was covered in boxes so that Kai couldnt peek inside.

"Now that our shopping is done can we get something to light to eat now?!" Amy said in a childish way again as them both was making there way to the a little Ice-Cream Hut since it was warm today kai said he would bu Amy a popsicle. "Remember you owe me a popsicle Kai!" Amy said as she saw kai pull up a smirk, "Oh i will be buying you one!" Kai said as his little daydream started to come up. As Kai and Amy found a spot were to sit they sat down as kai was having a cold ice drink while amy was having a lemon popsicled, as amy was enjoying the ice lolly putting it in and out of her mouth to get the taste as kai was, enjoying his view of watching her lick the ice-lolly. **Damn that girl can lick the ice lolly like a dick, and she can suck the ice lolly hard too! Hmm how would it feel like? Amy is the girl i also had a crush on since i was a kid i just didnt tell her and know shes infront of me as my girlfriend! Shes definately a Virgin! **Kai thought as he saw amy tongue going round the top half of the lolly as she took the ice lolly deeper in her mouth.

**Can i control myself any longer? How deep can she go? Oh Fuck sake shes great at turning me on! **Kai said to himslf as he went deeper into his thoughts. As Amy finished her ice lolly she bought herself a iced lemonade drink as it was 5:55PM already! Kai and Amy didnt know how fast the time went especially when them both was exploring what kind of shops they shop at or were they buy it! "Come on Kai lets get going! Its almost 5 minutes to 6!" Amy said as she got up placing her bags in her hands in a comfortable way.

While they was walking towards the car they notcied each other and wondered how they other guys are going to take the news about them eventually being together all of a sudden?! Kai and Amy made it to the elevator as they went in there was no one in the elevator again usually it would have been packed or full? Tala and the others was already there as they was there waiting even Kiki and Drizzy usually they'll come late. As Amy got her keys out and opened the car boot Kai put his stuff with him so now one could see inside as amy put her stuff there instead. while everyone had there with themselves so it wouldnt get confused with anyone elses in the car and being a little bit suspicious.

As everyone was getting in there car talking to eachother while amy was concertrating on the road as she was heading towards everyone houses until kai broke the silence for the first time its usually him who stays quiet through everything. "Me and Amy are together!" Kai said as amy was looking at him then the road then at him then at the road again while everyone whistled and gave smirks at the two. "Am and I are together to!" Tala requested its been a long time tala finally confessed to am he had a crush on her the end of Primary years and into high school. While Am blushed and looked at tala who was playing with a lock of am chocolate hair while am was playing with his big manly fingers. As Kiki and Drizzy was tricking each other until Kiki got another text it was from her boyfriend Ray as she read it immeadiantly while a smile came up her face, at the same time drizzy gets a call from his girlfriend akin while he was talking to her agreeing on something.

"Urm Amy can you drop me off as Ray house please!" Kiki asked.

"Do i look like a Taxi driver?" Amy answered back as see was knowing that drizzy was going to ask the same thing but to his girlfriend akin house.

"PLEASE PLEASE PWETTY PLEASE WITH A SWEET CHERRY ON TOP!" Kiki said as drizzy just said please as he was just searching through his bags.

"Fine i'll make this quick what about you Am Tala?" Amy asked as she disruppted there little love talks.

"Urm just go Am house, she'll live with me!" Tala said as Am said that was ok with her and her folks.

"Fine im dropping Kiki then Drizzy than Am thats it, it'll be ok with kai he just live next door to me" Amy said as everyone agreed with a nod while kai was in his world what was he thinking?

"Thanks Amy!" Am, Kiki and Drizzy said as they smiled looking at her rearview mirror meating amy eyes too.

"Your welcome but next time you wont be getting this!" Amy said as she took the next turn to Ray as Kiki was ready to leave, as amy stopped her car to park for kiki to jump off as she closed the door and went and knocked on ray door as he opened it hugging her in holding her hand taking her inside his Big house so they wont freeze in this kind of weather! "Thats Kiki down next Drizzy!" Amy said under her breath. As Kai was still daydreaming, while amy drived off taking a few lefts and rights Amy made it too akin house amy and akin are very good friends them two are sometimes a fight picker messing people around a little. As amy drived infront of akin very big house as amy stopped her car and let drizzy go entering akin house as she greeted him with a kiss taking him inside.

Amy was driving towards Am house as they only arrived a few minutes later to her house while am took tala in with her to her house meeting her parents and then talking to them about am living with tala, tala only lived a few mansions away from kai and amy mansions. While am and tala jumped out of the car going inside as amy and kai was left inside alone in the car together. "When i drop am off then its back home im so exhausted!" Amy said as kai turned towards her with a smile. **Hm She looks sexy when she breathes and Pants like that! **Kai thought as he thought of some more things about amy, while amy just relaxed for awhile until she felt a warm pressure on her lips she opened her eyes to see beautiful lavender ones as kai as they let go kai gave amy a special ring in her hands it was beautiful! It was a Silver Ring with White Diamond crusted around as in the middle a big diamond stuck out.

As Kai put the ring on her right ring finger as Kai had a same one but just silver on his right hand ring finger as amy looked at the finger and pulled kai closer to her as kai was shocked, amy pulled hime near and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you!" Amy said as she kai smiled and replied back with the same answer. While Kai and Amy seperated to see only Am and Tala carrying some big bags and luggage as only 2 suitcases and 1 big bag, as amy got out of her seat and went to open the boot to help them as am moved her stuff on the back seats were am and tala sat as they moved forward into the middle seats as Am luggage fit in! As Amy drove off to Tala Mansion as there was maid and butlers there.

Amy drove through Tala drive and dropped Am off wishing her good luck as amy got back into the car exhaustedly while amy took a deep breath and started the car as she reversed out of his drive while amy was driving only a few minutes appearing infront of Kai house in his drive as amy was waiting for kai to leave. "Whats wrong?" Amy asked as she raised her eyebrow when kai looked at her. "I want a spare key to your house!" Kai said as he looked like he wasnt going to move a inch. "Kaaai!" Amy said as it was kai you raised his eyebrow at her with a smirk! "Ugh Fuck fine then!" Amy said as she sighed in defeat with kai as she handed a silver key with a red top covering the head of the key, so that kai wont get confused with the keys he has! "Dont forget the Red Key top is the door to my house ok!" Amy said as Kai smirked and attached the key to his keys and went out of the car walking towards his house opening the door **Wait... Oh-Fuck i didnt ask for his Great! Guess i have to go now no point of asking now i'll ask him later tomorrow?!** Amy thought as she reversed and got into her drive as she put her car back in the garage grabbing her bags making her way to her bedroom as amy was completely tired and today was getting even warmer than usual it said that tonight would be over 16 degrees and it sure felt like it!

Amy put her stuff and bags away as she got changed into something that would keep her cool it was 8:23PM now and amy was tired by now she would have been in the middle of her stuff on the laptop but today amy was completely used and tired especially when kai was making love not fully to her in the changing rooms. While amy was home she took a nice cleansing shower cleaning herself throughly, as Amy was done she walked in to her walk in wadarobe getting changed into White lace Hipster briefs and a White lace Strapless Bra and a Black sheer shirt that wasnt buttoned up when she walked outside her room telling her maids and butlers somethings. "Leah can you tell everyone that i wont be eating and that im going bed early im tired so dont disturb me thank you!" Amy yelled as maybe everyone could hear to what she said.

Amy walked back into her room shutting the door closing the curtains then falling into her bed as she wasnt tucking her self in she was too hot to get in the blanket as Amy fell asleep as her Birthday is tomorrow!

* * *

Thanks for reading Rare Love At the Mall and Over! Next Chapter is going to be **FULL OF LEMON! WARNING! ** LoOL And i hope you enjoy it! =P And leave a **Review or PM! **What will Kai give Amy tomorrow? What will happen on Amy B-day?! Stay Tuned!

Rebelle Boss! x


	3. The Boudior Birthday Treat!

**Rare Love**

* * *

Hiya this is Rebelle Boss and your reading Rare Love Chapter 3 The Boudoir B-day Treat! This Chapter is going to be **FULL OF LEMON! **So Enjoy! And leave a Review or PM?! =P

* * *

**The Boudior Birthday Treat!**

* * *

It was the morning of Amy birthday, as amy is still asleep not bothering to get up as she continued to go to sleep as the sun was peaking through the gapps of the curtains shining into the room giving it a nice morning look! It was 11:30AM and the front door of amy house was open in the house all the maids butlers and chefs goes home on amy birthday as she asked them that to take a break or day off. Kai walked in locking the door as he looked at the house it was big and kai had this certain feeling where to go as kai took his shoes off when he went up the stairs not making a sound while kai had a bag in his hand.

Kai was walking down the Hall ways as they was full of pictures, as kai read what each doors there was about 3 doors on each side as there was one on the right side he saw one that it said Amy it was a White Door with gold marking and handle as he opened the door and quickly turned around to close the door as he turned to face amy, as he saw amy as he had a smirk on his face first thing he noticied that amy was in her lingerie passed out on her bed as her face was facing him with her hair put out on the other side clearing her face and neck with her arms drawn out infront her grabbing onto the pillows as her ass was a lifted a little higher showing her back and ass off! As her legs was tangled with the blanket and sheets as her black sheer shirt was revealing her stomach shoulders and revealing her lower back.

**Woah she looks goddamn sexy like that! Shes Beautiful like that Happy Birthday Amy time for your treat sexy. Can i control my self? **Kai thought as he moved closer he removed his black leather jacket he was only wearing a Plain black vest top that showed his abs and muscles. While Kai slid his hand on her back hearing a moan from amy as he continued smirk as he started to fiddle with amy pantie stroking and massaging amy pussy as kai went on the bed trying to no wake amy up as he gave a kiss on amy bum cheek while he touched amy slim stomach as he couldnt help himself anymore he tried to hold himself back but she was there out and open infront of him, his own girlfriend! "Happy Birthday Amy" Kai said as he kissed amy pussy as kai sarted to kiss her puusy slowly starting to suck on her two as kai noticied that amy was giving out soft moans that was melodies in his ears. **She taste delicious! **Kai thought as he couldnt help but go a little further as he moved her pantie to a side as kai forced his tongue on to amy clitoris and he started to play around with it licking her inner walls as he went near her vagina area, amy was waking up from the feeling as she tightened her grip on the pillows noticing a jacket on her chair that wasnt hers she recongnised it, it was **KAI!** amy thought.

As Kai continued as amy flicked her hair back holding onto the sheets turning her head around towards kai meeting his eyes as he stopped. "K-Kai what are you doing?" Amy stuttered as she was taking breaths to breathe in properly and back in rythm. "Half of your birthday present!" Kai said as he turned amy around as her shirt slid off to the floor as amy finally got into breathing again she couldnt help but smile as she straddled kai on his back as he smiled when amy gave kai a kiss a deep long passionate one while kai forced his tongue into amy mouth, as kai was having is moments while amy was giving him a massage roaming around his body with her petite small soft hands as them both kiss playing with each other and kai did moan too, while amy and kai was having a tongue battle only letting go if they needed to get some air while they was kissing amy grabbed hold of kai top and pulled it off his head only separating for a while.

Kai was topless as he had amy in just her lingerie on top of him while amy grabbed hold of his hands and pushed them down on to the bed! Kai wanted to continue to kiss as amy let go and started kissing kai abs one by one licking the outline with amy wet warm tongue, amy placed some kisses on his chest moving towards his neck as she sucked on some parts not leaving a hickey until she found a weak spot, later on kai neck, amy finally found kai weak spot on his left lower neck line as amy rose up feeling kai hands tighten in hers as amy was face to face to kai as amy gave a kiss in kai lips as there lips was sticking together while amy was letting go kai lifted his head to kiss her more until she got up more and started to lick kai left ear as it was her right, as kai moaned in amy ears as he kissed her neck moving on to her shoulders as amy stopped licking and let out a moan she couldnt hold.

"My turn" Kai whispered in amy ear as kai turned amy over on her back as he was between her legs before amy could react, she let out a moan already as kai already found amy weak spot on her neck as kai smiked and he let go of amy hands as he had a sudden shock as amy tighten her grip around kai waist with her legs as her fingers roamed through his hair as she massaged his skull lifiting kai face towards hers as she was breathing deep she looked in kai eyes and gave a kiss on his lips as amy felt his hands feel her body as she couldnt help but to moan more as she flipped her head back seeing things upside down she saw the clock, she knew it was getting a bit late as amy told kai to stop for a while.

As amy got her phone and sent a text to am saying: _Hey Am i know its my b-day but i want 2 cancel 2night i hope i didnt cancel big preparations, im in the middle of opening kai present right now if u know wat i mean? & if i was u i wud spend my tym wiv dat tala u got der! K c ya l8r just giv my prezzie 2morrow & tell kiki & drizzy! =P xx_

As Amy was in the middle of txting kai came from behind and started to kiss amy neck nuzzling her too as he hugged her from behind slipping his strong bicep arms and hands around amy slim fit curvy hourglass figure. "Kai s-stop it this is important!" Amy said as she giggled.

"Whats important!?" Kai asked in a confused face. Amy tilted her head.

"I canceled tonight plans for us!" Amy said as she tried to reach her phone as she got a reply back she managed to get out of kai, as amy grabbed her phone and read her reply: _Happy B-day! ^_^ 17! No u didnt cancel big things anyways enjoy kai present as im enjoying tala very much! =D 2night is alryt kiki is wiv ray and driz is wiv akin! C u 2morrow ur b-day prezzie will be waitin den! =) xx_

"Tonight were free from everyone!" Amy said as she turned to kai as she put her phone down as amy got her white lace dressing gown on it covered her up just below her bum, as kai watched her while he was sat down on the bed. As amy walked out of the room. "Kai did you have breakfeast?" Amy asked as kai was behind her "No i came here when i woke up"Kai replied as amy nodded and went down the stairs still in her lingerie and barefoot as she walked towards the kitchen and put some white slippers on as kai was behind and put some white slippers on too as he was still topless! "What fruit would you like?" Amy said as she got a pan out on the stove and some fresh fruit out on the table putting them into a bowl and washing them as she got out Blueberries, raspberry, lemon and strawberry. "strawberries" Amy and Kai said together as they turned to each other in laughter after turning into a smile as amy put the other fruit bowls away and kept the strawberries as kai turned amy around, cause kai was taller amy had to look up abit as amy got a strawberry and put it in Kai mouth to bite as he did, keeping contact with amy as she held the stem off allowing kai to eat the rest.

While the fruit was washed amy was now making the pancakes as she made 4, 2 each basically as they all came out perfect it was now time to squeeze the strawberries as amy did some squirt on to her face while kai licked it off while amy made the strawberry juice to put on the pancakes as she got the juice on the pancakes putting there washed and sliced strawberry pieces on with some whip cream on top putting some juice on that to with maple syrup. As amy layed it out on the table amy already ate hers walking into the kitchen washing her stuff up and coming back as kai didnt touch anthing. "I want the chef to feed me this!" Kai said with a smirk on his face as amy sighed and walked over cutting the pieces as she grabbed the fork and in one bite she put 2 pieces of pancake, as kai ate it while amy was in the middle of cutting kai grabbed amy waist seating her down on his lap as amy was shocked but continued to cut the pieces putting it in kai mouth as he ate all of it. "Did you like it?" Amy asked as she turned to kai as she washed his plate and cutterly.

"I loved every bit of it!" Kai said as amy dried her hands while kai came closer and and quickly lifted amy off her feet putting her in his arms like the bridal way, as amy snaked her hands around kai neck as he held a firmer grip on her as kai held amy towards her boudior (bedroom), while kai opened her door and shutting it when they got in amy got out of kai hands, and took off her robe and fell into her bed as kai watched in amusement while amy back was towards him as amy turned around swivling her hips a bit, and kinda sticking her bum out showing her curvy but slim figure. "Kai, why did you want me to be you girlfriend? Out of all!" Amy asked as she lifted her hair out of her face to see kai as he was holding on to the bag placing it on the floor, "I fell for you since we was kinda 13 or 14! The only way i got you talking to me is if i made comments about you or something that you was bothered by, and most of the mean things i said to you was opposite." Kai said as Amy sat up as some blanket was covering her legs as she smiled as she got off her bed not evening opening the curtains.

While Amy walked to Kai she touched Kai face making him stand up as amy had her hand on his chin moving him towards the bed as amy made kai fall on his back onto the bed as his head landed in pillows with amy straddling him from the waist and hips. **Kai is not going to know what hit him! **Amy thought as a devilish thought came into her head while she slid her hands up kai arms making him reach his arm up as amy slid cuffs into his hands while she was giving kai pleasure soon as there was two clicks kai realised he was cuffed with the bed as Amy got her whip cream infront of kai as she started to spray on some parts of kai body while she licked it all off him watching kai get tense, as amy walked out of her room quickly going into the kitchen getting some treats as she heard kai call her while she was near the door holding treats as she closed the door and turned to kai, **Hmm this time kai will be taught a lesson! **Amy thought as she put the chocolate and strawberries on the bed table while kai took a glimpse and turned to amy as he had a smirk on his face.

"Now now kai hiwatari you need to be taught a lesson! Or maybe punishment!" Amy said as if kai was going to get a lesson that is was going to get interesting! "Once im out of these Cuffs im going to fuck you 3 times harder!" Kai said as amy let a chuckle as she straddled kai with chocolate and strawberries with dips beside as amy dipped her finger into the chocolate and cream testing if they was the perfect taste as she licked her fingers in the dirty way kai loved it as he watched his girlfriend entertain him as she dipped white chocolate with a strawberry in to the whipped cream as she gave it to kai as he ate it sucking her fingers off as it had chocolate on it amy smirked as she took the next strawberry with cream and white chocolate as some dripped on her chest as kai licked his lips while the cream dribbled down from the corner of her mouth as kai hands tightened he couldnt control himself anymore he had to say something.

"Amy Knight if you dont let me out now i'll fuck you much harder than 3 or maybe i'll fuck you with a vibrating dildo? Hows that for loosing your virginity to a dildo?" Kai said as he smirked while amy put down the sweet cleaning her hands. "If you do that, would you be able to keep that dildo of yours in your pants it seems like you lost your virginity already?" Amy said as she smirked at kai and raised her eye-brow tilting her head in a cute way as kai smiled naughtily.

"I havent lost my virginity i saved that for you! Instead of the dildo i'll be the vibrater!" Kai said as he sound a cocky while amy got the keys to the cuffs while kai enjoyed his view seeing amy squeezed boobs in front of him trying to unlock the cuffs, **Amy knight i hope you knew i wasnt lying! **Kai said as he smirked when one hand was free while the other came loose too! While amy put the keys down feeling a heavy force pulling her to the bed as kai was now in top with a smirk it was only 6:21PM in the afternoon as amy lesson was now over while kai was on the loose. "I hope you know what your in for! And that you'll be in my Command what i say you do!" Kai said as he sounded sure what he wanted to say! As amy lifted her head to kai ear "Aye Aye Captain It'll be my pleasure!" Amy said as she fell back on the bed as kai looked at her shock but happier of what amy whispered letting it wonder through her head.

As it was getting late kai let go of amy and let her free for now as it was getting late as amy made dinner with the help of kai after they ate amy was surprised that kai knew his way round already and very quickly as amy cleaned up heading toward her bedroom to go asleep as she went pass kai as if he wasnt there while kai turned and lifted amy up in his hands as she woke up seeing kai eyes for the first time being worried. While amy looked at kai and smiled slowly his worried eyes turns into pure lust and galaxy. "I havent given your present yet amy!" Kai said as amy shot up looking at kai with her body being full of energy and excitement wondering... While they got upstairs as amy went to her bed leaning on her headboard as she put her head back looking up to the ceiling as kai came with the bag on the other side of bed as the bag was on the bedside table with the lamp on next to the bed turned on. As it was getting later into the evening 9:11PM. "Kai i ah!" Amy quickly stopped as she felt a vibrating feeling come between her legs as kai kissed amy while amy felt the vibrating she couldnt help it, it made her wetter faster as kai watched amy breathe heavier while they kissed if kai went any further amy sucked on kai tongue really tightly as she had moans coming out of her feminie mouth.

"Oh Fuck! Kai s-stop" Amy stuttered as kai quickly removed the vibrater pulling amy panties down he then started to finger amy as amy felt deeper into her bed while she slid down to her pillows as kai was kissing amy torso while he slid his hand down amy back as she felt the clip, as kai tried to unclip it as it did while he threw her bra some where else into the room as kai saw amy big breasts **She got Perfectly shaped round Breasts there big too i wonder how they feel? **Kai thought as he touched amy nipple as he played around with it, with his fingers **She so soft all around! **Kai thinked of as he went closer while he started to lick around amy nipple as amy moaned more as kai stopped fingering as amy got even wetter as kai put his 2 fingers in amy mouth as she started to lick kai fingers off while she was tasting it off as kai had amy right nipple in his as the left was massaged about as kai gave the same treatment on each other as kai felt amy finger rush through his hair as he looked up to see only her eyes in lust and pleasure while amy was sweating a bit as she felt kai body clash with hers she wanted kai to take his trousers off now as she was getting annoyed with them!

While Amy and Kai kissed giving each other competion as amy feet pulled kai trousers lower as kai noticied and helped her with it as she could feel kai manhood against her femalehood rubbing against eachother as amy moaned in delight feeling kai manhood she didnt actually got a glimpse until kai let go and and got on his knees infront of amy as she saw throbbing dick as he was big! Amy was amazed of what she saw she knew that it was all hers and she was all of kai too as kai saw amy looking at his manhood he smirked as he reached in for a kiss as he slipped his fingers in and out of amy femalehood as amy was giving it back by massaging kai dick up and down fast but not fast to tease him a little bit as amy stopped as she was moaning more harder and louder as kai fingers went deeper as amy pulled his fingers out.

As she put kai on his back holding his hands down as amy started to lick kai manhood starting from the head as she went deeper letting go of kai hands massaging the part she couldnt get deep with as kai got hold of amy head bobbing her head more up and down as amy teased him again as she stopped when kai was at his time as she felt some come spilling into her mouth as she swallowed it and she stopped and reached over to kai lips as she gave a kiss letting kai taste himself all over amy mouth. As Kai spanked amy ass as she fell on her back as kai was between her thighs next to her ear as he was going to say something to amy, "You cant come until i say so!" Kai said as amy gave a mmm as her reply as she was felt kai slowly enter he was starting to enter slow as amy pushed kai in forward as he was teasing her **Oh Fuck fuck FUCK! Hes so Large! **Amy thought as kai started to thrust in her more as her breathes were heavy as they was both jumping in eachother as amy was holding on to kai shoulders as he held on to amy waist pushing his dick into her pussy as kai was almost there as amy tried to hold it in.

"AH Fuck Kai can i come mm!" Amy said as kai smirked he now knew amy was at her limit.

"Not yet ah Oh Fuck!" Kai said as he pushed more faster.

"Fuck Kai you so BIG! Can i come oh nhh!" Amy said as kai chuckled as they was both sweaty sticking to each other by skin.

"Kai ah ah Can i Can i Come! Kai Can i COME! AH FUCK!" Amy yelled as she felt it come through.

"No no nearly there go deeper Amy ah fuck were in deep!" Kai said as Amy went deeper as she slipped in deeper having moans come from her mouth while she did as kai was all the way in as his balls was in the way.

"NOW!" Kai said as he squirtted in Amy as she went all over kai as some mixed white silky juice coming out from kai and amy as they was still in eachother holding each other closely giving kisses as there breaths was heavy from there special moment.

"That was Fucking great!" Kai said as he kissed amy head as she gave a kiss on the lips "That was the Best birthday present i ever got!" my said as Kai chuckled falling to sleep along with amy.

As they both fell into the sheets of the bed while the blanket covered both of them as kai and amy fell asleep with kai hand around amy as her hands was holding him around his torso as they both fell asleep in eachother arms.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! I told ya its full of Lemon its for my little sexy imaginators out there! =P There would be more chapters like this in this story! I know im such a Pervert hehe! Leave a Review or PM me if you want it would be great if you do! Heart you All! xXx's

Rebelle Boss! =D


	4. We cant!

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Hey there Sexy Imaginators! XD I hope your enjoying this story so far! Keep the Reviews coming in =P Keep Reading and enjoy it and i dont mind if you have request's for me or what you'll might want to happen in the story?! Stay Tuned! (**Lemon Lemon Warning!**)

* * *

**We cant!**

* * *

It was a sunny morning as Kai and Amy lay in bed together not letting go of each other as they was asleep, few moments later, until amy fluttered her eyes to see lavender ones looking straight at hers as his eyes was looking a bit devislish and naughty look and with a smirk. While Amy turned around turning her back to him as she looked at the clock it was only 9:21AM it was a ok time as amy was busy she had to buy some food for the house as she sent her maids and butlers also chefs on a break to go on a vacay.

As Amy suddenly felt hand touching her it felt like pleasure as amy let out a sigh as her hair fell back revealing her shoulders and neck as kai hand was massaging amy boob as it felt nice while he did roam around her body for a while, until amy grabbed her bra and pantie on and heading towards the shower as she turned the hot water on grabbing her towels as amy got her clothes out of what to wear, while amy straight away went into the shower as she closed the door but it wasnt closed completely as kai walked in the bathroom hearing the shower as she had a towel covering his you know what up! As he walked in closing the door behind quietly as he saw rhe body through the steamed window.

While Kai was watching he saw that amy was already turning him on as she flipped her hair back letting the hot and cold water run on her skin as ay washed her hair she opened the door but only when she found out that she was getting pushed back in by kai as she joined by turning the water back on, on the right temprature as amy walked back in with a kiss hitting her lips while it deepened as kai licked amy bottom lips as she let him in as he grabbed amy waist pulling him towards him as kai was slowly moving across amy body as he moved his hand up and down amy body as his manhood rubbed against on top of amy female hood, as they both was getting turned on. As Kai slowly moved his lips from amy lips to her collar bone, neck, shoulder next he was slowly wanted to get her boob as he managed he licked around amy nipple as a little gasp came from the petite body as kai smirked as he continued but harder.

"You like that?!" A husky voice said as it was kai who looked to amy with his eyes staring into hers as amy smirked and had a little idea.

"Very much Master!" Amy said as she pushed kai against the wall moving his hands away as she grabbed his crotch and started to massage it up and down while she was giving a passionate kiss on kai lips taking control over everything. Kai enjoyed it as he whispered in amy ears '_dont stop_' when amy smirked as she didnt, but went faster and harder as kai moaned as he grabbed one of amy boobs roughly as he took a whole load of sucking on it while amy moaned when kai slipped his finger down amy vagina as he was thrusting his 2 fingers in and out of amy, while she went on kai massaging him in the same speed, as they both finally come in each other hands cleaning each other up after getting the water to clean them up for a few minutes as amy gave a kiss on kai lips as she left with kai behind noticing that her body hasnt recovered properly yet.

Amy walked into her walk in wadarobe and got her clothes out as she looked at her self in the mirror she wasnt a virgin anymore, and she had soft pink and red hickey's around her neck and shoulders and on her boobs as amy put her black with red lace bra and pantie on as she turned to her clothes and got out black skinny jeans a Black vest top that had WHAT! in White on it as amy put on a black leather jacket that covered her neck and shoulders as it would cover her hickeys and some black laced up combats. While Kai got out of the shower looking at himself in the mirror with a smirk as he wasnt a virgin anymore while kai got changed into his outfit he came in on amy birthday treat!

As amy came out her wadarobe while kai was there leaning on the door frame with a smirk. As kai walked out of the room going downstairs as amy was behind locking her bedroom door as she came out while kai locked the house door as they needed to go shopping for food for the house, as there was a minimum in the house as the couple stopped at the garage and decided to take kai car instead it was a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Black and White basically as kai and amy decided to stop at target then at asda if they didnt have want they wanted in target.

"We been pleasuring each other too much now" Amy complained.

"Too much? Thats the minimum for me" Kai answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Im exhausted! And its still the afternoon!" Amy said.

"Lets just get the food and we'll make it back home i'll move in with you as im little worried bout you!" Kai said as he was happy but worried about amy.

"Fine, but lets just get what we need and leave!" Amy said as Kai entered the big driveway of Target but parking it at the private area. When kai parked up the 2 both got out of the car walking in with a trolley as amy was doing the pushing and kai was collecting and picking. As they was moving about in different aisles of the store. As the cart wasnt full it had fruits drinks, candy, basic food like bread, milk and egg all that as kai and amy was in a aisle it was empty at both sides as kai stopped and walked behind amy as he snuck his hands around her waist as amy turned around as her lips met with his as they both kissed as amy refused for it to go deeper.

"Kai we cant were in a Store anyone can look!" Amy whispered as they both parted from each other.

"And theres a thing called privacy" Kai answered

"There isnt privacy at a big store we'll continue it after shopping!" Amy said as she didnt care what she said as kai left a smirk on his face.

After the shopping it wasnt much just 4 bags full and it was higher than $50 but it wasnt much of a big deal, as kai and amy went inside the car exting Target as it was time to go home they spent 2 hours in Target picking food maybe some stuff like candles etc.; and they had 6 people say arw to them which left them kinda confused and embarassed by it as the shopping hazzard was over kai and amy was ready to go home.

"Kai you ok your driving too fast?!" Amy said as she saw stuff go past her window really fast!

"Yep but i cant wait till we get home!" Kai said as Amy soon realised what he meant.

"Kaaaai! We cant do is all the time its only been 3 hours?!" Amy complained in a child-ish tone.

"If we do it more often im going to get more tired!" Amy added as kai gave her the puppy dog eyes as amy felt defeat.

"Amy" Kai said as he had amy attention.

"What?!" Amy said in a plain tone.

"Thank you sexy bitch!" Kai said as he smirked at amy reaction while amy got a bit pissed from him well alot as she turned to the window not facing kai.

As Amy noticied that they was nearly home as she recognised the neighbour hood they was on the rich lane now as kai was close to both houses as amy got excited to fall into her bed once they put the shopping away and restored. As for Kai he was excited to. While Kai pulled into the drive as kai parked in one of amy spare garages she had 4 full and 1 now with kai car inside the spare one, as kai and amy grabbed the shopping walking out of the garage breathing in the fresh air as amy put the shopping down and locked the garage for safety and putting the safety on for the outdoors front and back also the gates.

While Amy and kai walked up to amy front door, amy opened the door walking in the house as it was peacefully quiet when they took there shoes off walking into the kitchen with the slippers on, putting the ice-cream or frozen stuff away first so it wouldnt melt or anything like that next the drinks keeping it fresh and cool, next the food that needs to go in the fridge and then the cupboards next as there like dry foods that go in there like packet of crisp's, cereal, cookies, buiscuits and candy. As everything was done and cleared away amy grabbed some crisps making her way to her bedroom as kai grabbed a bottle of red bull and walked with her as he was kinda tired too! Before they entered the house not to mention kai brought his luggage too so that he didnt have to come in and out.

While Amy walked to her room she got changed into her lingerie what she had because she wasnt bothered what she wore plus it was warm in her room so it really didnt matter as kai was in his boxers falling asleep as amy just literally fell into the bed back to kai, legs in front and arms hugging the pillow as she didnt bother to put the blanket on top. As Kai smirked and just applied the blanket covering her ass so that she dosent get to cold or too hot.

As Kai and Amy was asleep it was getting late around 7 as they fell asleep at 5 so it was basically like 2 hours of sleep as amy got up as kai was asleep beside her, as amy smiled and got into some shorts and vest top as she went downstairs to actually make something for dinner. Amy left Kai asleep giving a little kiss on the head as she went downstairs first thing was that she put her slippers on and looked in the fridge then the cupboards seeing some pasts amy decided to make pasta tonight with tomato sauce with a few herbs and flavourings on top as amy boiled the spaghetti.

Kai woke up to a scent his mouth watered to as he went downstairs putting trousers on and not caring about his top as she saw amy in the kitchen cooking with a apron and 2 loose messy plaits on each side as her hair was a bit loose. While Kai kind of imagined amy in a apron outfit but naked as he got that lovely thought of his, amy was washing up somethings as he went past and spanked amy ass as amy turned around to see a smirking kai walk past as she gave out a little shock it wasnt a yell or a yelp just maybe a quick gasp as you stuck your tongue out at kai while he turned to the plates to collect them for the the two collecting the knives, fork etc.;

"Kai im making Spaghetti with Tomato Sauce" Amy said as she wanted a reply.

"Thats great but next time i'll cook!" Kai said as he looked up and down at amy.

"Im wondering what will it be?" As Amy played along with kai while amy dried her hands on the hand towel turning back to the boiling spaghetti.

"A Surprise" Kai said as amy let out a soft quiet chuckle to her self as amy waited another 2 minutes for the spaghetti to soften up!

Few minutes later when the food was set out there was a ring on the door amy and kai didnt expect guest's over as kai quickly went upstairs to put a top on while amy was alright in her light grey shorts and shoulder slouch top which was a maroon red-ish colour as amy answered the door it was a surprise, amy didnt expect none of this!

* * *

Thats it and thank you for reading i know this chapter was short but i wanted to leave a cliff hanger! =P And stay tuned for more chapters coming soon! And i dont mind if you have some tips or ideas you want for the next chapter and i'll try to put in?! xXx's

**Please Leave a Review! - Rebelle Boss!**


	5. Truth or Dare!

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Hi i know im getting more reviews on this story im happy thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be out in a while! And Enjoy letting those sexy imaginations run through your head! LoOooL! XD

This is a little late because i've been having Family members come round so its a little late Sorry!

**Review Please i'll like to hear your thoughts! xXx's**

* * *

**Truth or Dare?**

* * *

As Kai went upstairs to grab a top coming down stairs shocked with amy. Amy was happy and also confused it was all of her friends coming over for the birthday givings and with also Kai mates but more of them. There was a boy with a cap putting his hand around a brown haired girl hip, drizzy and akin together, tala and am, ray and kiki, max holding hands with this Soft blonde hair girl, spencer and bryan with there girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" In a Mono-tone amy said.

"Giving B-day Prezzie and some fun!" Am said as she was cheeful along with the other girls that squealing.

"Ok Thanks come in!" Amy said letting them in her house for the first time usually she would be busy but this is the first time shes free.

As the group walked in taking there shoes off keeping there snowy boots near the front door to not make the house a mess. As everyone looked around seeing it was completely empty and quiet.

"Wheres the folks?" The brown haired girl asked as Kiki Am and Akin turn towards her with worried eyes.

"Buisness and the butlers and maids are on a vacay, because i gave them one" Amy replied blankly as she lead them towards the living room were they'll hang out.

"So..." Tala started as there was a room full of silence while amy let out a sigh walking to the wall as some laughed as amy stopped and put this pin as the Big TV came out of the wall with the play station, x-box, wii etc.; as the others looked wide eyes as amy turned around to see them look at her then as the stuff with smirks appearing there faces along with smilies.

As Amy was just watching tala and am play with the wii, playing a game called dance central 2 as it was called Like a G6, who knew that am beated tala in that game when he was the best out of the boys as he suggested himself. As amy went to the kitchen to get some a drink as she walked up to the kitchen seeing kiki and ray make out for a while them blushing as amy just walked in and out with a few drinks as she let the two continue there make out which looked passionate. As amy walked back to then living room seeing everyone just lie there bored as it was getting late but it was fun to have company while kai just sat there drinking his drink lazily watching am and tala and these other two couples that was new to amy.

"How rude of us! Im Hillary and this here is Tyson!"Hillary said as she got tyson near her so that amy got the message clear as it was perfectly clear as crystal.

"Im Meli and this is El!" Meli said as she got bryan next to her as he swooped his hand around her waist, while el was already sitting on spencer lap. As Ray and Kiki came back from there make out as Drizzy and Akin came from there dance central, competion as aki won while giving drizzy a awarding kiss.

While tala was laying on the floor bored as am played with his hair twiddling it around her soft fingers while kiki and ray sat on the couch joining bryan and spencer girls and them too as kai just sat there watching silencely while amy just watched and sat on the floor drinking her can of fizzy apple juice as the room was slient.

"Lets play Truth or Dare?" Tala recommended.

"Yead that'll be fun!" Am said as she shot up grabbing everyone attention.

"I guess it cant hurt to try?" El said as spencer went along with her to sit in a circle with tala and am.

"We'll join!" Meli said as she grabbed bryan hand taking him with her.

"This will be fun!" Am said as she tried to get hillary, tyson, kai and amy attention while akin and drizzy already agreed played along with ray and kiki.

"Ugh Fine!" Hillary admitted as tyson leaned in for a kiss while they joined.

"Come on Amy!" Am said as am nodded at tala as he nodded back while he walked to kai, and started annoy him while am did the same with amy, as amy and kai held it in but sooner or later they had to admit or tala and am would have been doing hell knows what!

"Ok and stop am i'll do it!" Amy said as am stopped tickling her while amy started to breathe again from the laughter amy checked the clock it was 7:48PM it was alright time to play truth or dare!

As everyone sat in a circle as tala wanted to go first.

"Drizzy Truth or Dare?" Tala choosed as he smirked at drizzy.

"Urm... Truth?" Drizzy asked as he took it now serious.

"Is it True you 3 timed with 3 different girls?" Tala asked as he wanted the know if the rumour was true that been going on a few months ago.

"Yeah, but i date 1 now, dumped them all at once without a faliure!" Drizzy said as tala eyes went wide then into a smirk.

"Driz if you ever do that to me, i'll would personally murder you!" Akin said as drizzy just gave a kiss back to say sorry.

"Okai now its your turn Drizzy!" Tala remarked as he gave them a little private time without the eyes.

"Oh, Am Truth or Dare?" Drizzy asked as am thought about.

"Truth!" Am said cofindently

"Are you a Virgin?" Drizzy asked sneakily as he recieved a punch on the arm from akin and some giggles from the girls as amy wanted to know.

"No" Am said as she gave a simple answer not giving details about it or little hints.

"Meli Truth or Dare?" Am asked.

"I guess truth who knows what kind of dares your thinking!" Meli replied as am thought and got the question.

"What size are your boobs?" Am asked as she gave a sneaky smile in.

"Mmm 34 C cup" Meli said quietly as the guys let out a laugh.

"Meli your turn to ask someone a question!" Am letted out from the gasps she held in from her laughter.

"Ok..." Meli said.

"Spencer Truth or Dare?" Meli said.

"Dare" Spencer replied as he was first to say dare while spencer leaned back for a bit.

"I dare you to... Give El a Hardcore kiss!" Meli said as she laughed after while spencer gave a serious look, while spencer grabbed el roughly pushing his lips on hers and entering her mouth with out asking as he bit her lip a bit as they let go breathing heavly.

"Bad Boy!" El whispered as spencer smirked

"Amy Truth or Dare?!" Spencer asked as amy looked at spencer.

"Dare" Amy replie while she threw her can in the bin as it went in.

As Spencer got up going to the kitchen getting the blender out as the others waited for him to come back, while spencer put lemon and sour juices in the smoothie he was going to give amy. While spencer came back with a full cup of lemon smoothie as it looked all light yellow and a bit white as amy looked at it.

"I dare you to drink all of it in one go!" Spencer said as the smoothie was thick so it'll be harder but amy just grabbed the cup and drank it normally in one go as some of the girls rooted for her, while kai watched in amusement. As Amy tasted the sour, biterness of the lemon hint of a strong flavour as it refreshed amy quiet a bit.

"Done!" Amy said as she wiped her mouth, as she put the glass down as all of it was gone leaving kai in a smirk with tyson watching the two carfully understanding there relationship! While tyson went to kai.

"If i was you kai i would give amy there some rough sex" Tyson sniggered as kai turned to him in a well in a shocked expression but stern.

"Done it to Hillary and it was good enjoying her every moment" Tyson wispered as kai thought getting advice from tyson now this gotta be interesting to hear even about sex kinky.

"Amy its your turn to dare someone!" Am said.

"Am truth or Dare?!" Amy said immeadiately.

"Truth!" Am said quickly

"Bitch... Is it true you lost your virginity to tala?" Amy asked slyly as she was loving the question with a smirk on top!

"Cow and yeah i did" Am said as tala pulled her in for a kiss holding her tightly.

"Anyways Tyson Truth or Dare?" Am asked.

"Truth and Dare!" Tyson said quickly as he wanted a go for this.

"Ok then going for a challenge are we? Turth What is the most exoctic thing you did with hillary?" Am said raising her left eye brow at him.

"Rough Sex and the Dare?" Tyson answered hearing some howls fromt he boys and hillary going red hearing what tyson just said.

"Dare is that i dare you to give hillary some kiss lovin" Am said as she chuckled to herself.

Tyson grabbed hillary hips to sit on his as he forcefully pressured his lips onto hillary as she returned back while tyson slipped a hand under her top giving a passionate but hardcore kiss. As Hillary finsihed it off not going to far as kai was impressed by tyson skills but as kai thought he did much better obviously theres competion going round the two boyfriends.

"Well done Ty" Ray said as he grabbed kiki ass without anyone noticing while he played around for a bit as kiki tried to keep the moans in as she couldnt take it anymore.

"Me and Ray are leaving early is that ok?" Kiki said suddenly as she got up with ray.

"Yeah we dont mind!" Hillary said as she looked at kiki seeing in her eyes she was in lust.

"Bye!" Kiki yelled as they exit the house while the rest just sat there.

"My Turn Kai Truth or Dare" Tyson said kai knew he'll be picked by tyson so he was prepared.

"Dare" Kai said as he looked at tyson competively.

"I Dare you to give Amy a Kiss, and not a normal one if you know what i mean?" Tyson said as Kai got up to amy lifting her up to him as he sat down with amy legs straddled across his hips, while kai reaches in for a fast and hard kiss while amy returns it closing her eyes along with kai as they both play about with the lips then kai ask for permission but without waiting he pushes his tongue through amy mouth as amy put her tongue down his throat as he did the same while after he did they both let go getting hungry for each other body.

While Kai raises a eye brow as tyson as he was impressed but really shocked seeing his own team captain deep throat and make out with his girlfriend and better than him he had to admit it too bad for tyson but kai already thought about amy before any one else.

"Kai its your turn to truth or..." Tala said as he got kai back on the road as the others saw that kai was now getting hungry over amy they knew that they had to go.

"Come guys im getting tired now its 8:14 now oh shit come tala!" Am faked as she winked at kai giving him good luck same for tala who was getting dragged.

"Bye Guys oh and we left the presents here ok! Damn its 8:15 already come akin i'll take you home!" Drizzy said as amy saw them leave with bryan and spencer and with the there girlfriends too! Leaving amy drive way taking there own left ot rights with thier car.

* * *

**~ xXx ~**

* * *

As Amy went to the living room to tidy up the mess putting them away and send the tv back into the wall with the consoles in place so that nothing get damaged, while kai leans on the wall looking at amy as she tidied up after everyone throwing cans in the bins, packets of snacks in the bin too cleaning cups and what was left in the sink by the others while amy took a sigh underbreath sitting on the couch relaxing for a bit.

"You worked hard today? Didnt you?" A voice from behind said as amy turned around getting out of her own world as it was just kai sending warm and cold thrills down the back of amy neck giving her a little shiver. While he went to lock the house doors and close the windows that was open for a while.

"And you, im going upstairs" Amy said as she looked at the time making her way to the staircase as kai quickly grabbed amy legs and hips twisting her around so that she was in kai arms in a bridal way which was cute, as they was a couple that was very close, as the boy friend carrying the girl friend to the bedroom or maybe the bouidior!

"Let me join you, and it'll be my pleasure Mrs Hiwatari!" Kai said as he smirked as amy had wide eyes expression giving a giggle. While they reached to there door...

* * *

And thats it for now and i know its short but i have to start with my other story chapters so i have something to carry on for you guys to read! Whats on the other side of the door? Thats all i have to say! =P And Stay Tuned for more!

**_Please leave a Review! Thank You_ - Rebelle Boss! xXx's**


	6. Surprise and a New Day

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Hi i havent updated much on this one but... I Hope you enjoy it as much as i am! =) and thank you akin-'to38 (heart) ya hun!

**Also im soo sorry i havent been busy with the story forgive me!**

_**And i'll like to thank you others too for reading but i would like your reviews com'on im getting lonely i feel like im talking to myself LoL! XD**_

Enjoy and this will be a great shock and different twist in this chapter so yeah! ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

**Surprise!**

* * *

As amy was in kai amrs, as they walked up the stairs outside amy bedroom as kai opened the door with his free hand. Kai opened the door as amy pushed the door to open as kai only turned around to lock the door shut for the two as amy saw thaa her phone has been flashing non-stop as amy gets out of kai arms going to her bed sitting down , crossing her legs of course as amy ready the message it was un-expected and it sure gave amy a shock while amy read it, it says...

**Am has left 2 messages for you Unread**

_**Message 1: Hi Amy, i know this is going to be out of the world but you wont believe what happened when i left your house, me and tala went to his yeah we made out only kissing nothing else but then i feel like throwing up, i tried to hold it down but it didnt it only made me run to the toilet and be sick?! What should i do? ASAP x I need help! ^_^'**_

_**Message 2: Amy i need a reply your like a agony aunt to me but im older than you so yeah? But i still need your advice when you get this alright? Reply soon Hun! xx**_

**You have no Messages**

Amy read the two messages, as the first thing comes up in her mind pregnant? Its true for amy she always think when your going to be preganant first sign sickness or in the morning. Amy thought for a while as kai sat next to her wondering what was up.

"Whats happening?" Kai asked as amy fell backwards on her back taking a sigh as kai chuckled.

"Dont Chuckle at me Hiwatari, unless you got some good girl advice but then spill if not, then dont try to answer the question k?" Amy said as kai nodded and leaned on the pillar of amy bed.

Amy got the idea and started texting immeadiantly incase the idea comes out of her head. As Amy replied.

**To Am! Urgent! ASAP!**

**Hey Am, sorry hun i havent replied the 2 messages me and kai got in a little mess and we did have to clean after you guys, putting everything away so it was fun having you around! =P**

**Anyways first thing came into my head what Pregnant i dont know so dont blame me you wanted to hear me out, to be percifique try to sleep tonight hun but in the morning if you be sick with morning sickess than go to the doctor and get some pregnancy test ok! ASAP I'll buy some tomorrow for you i know where tala lives so i'll come round the morning 11:00 or 30 what's ya think? ASAP! xXx's Get better though hun.**

**Message Sent To Am**

"Kai i have a feeling im pregnant" Amy says out of the blue to freak kai out to see his reaction would be if she really was a kai jotted up infront if amy with serious eyes as amy kept her mask good and sealed showing no joke face.

"Amy" Kai said in a child-ish tone as he put his arms around amy while she kept a stern contact with kai.

"If it was a boy i would call him Gou Hiwatari hm? What do you think?" Amy said as kai was still confused and wanted to know if she was really pregnant or not.

"Gou? Strong name i like, but what about if its a girl?" Kai asked raising his eyebrow folding his arms infront of his toned chest.

"Urm... Midnight Hiwatari?" Amy said as kai chuckled at the name as amy eyes was widen but happy to see kai laughing and smiling more than what he does before with her.

"WHAT?! I like the name because the 2 will have same hair colour to us my'n is Dark Purple and Midnight Blue as yours is Slate grey-ish blue and midnight blue too, my eyes are violet and teal mixed as yours are dark lavender! Theres alot of Blue and Purple in there!" Amy pointed out as kai touched amy stomach feeling if anything was wrong just in till amy phone vibrated.

**You Have 1 Unread Message**

**To Amy! Thanks and O.O...**

**Okaai im glad you enjoyed our company i mean were would you be with out me and tala com'on? About the Pregnant idea? Hmm i dont know it might be true i've been getting pains here and there told tala and hes already thinking of names or what sex it would be?**

**Before my sickness in the morning okay i know this is going to sound mushy but me and tala was thinking about us more than relationship i mean like marriage? Would be together forever? Thanks for the tip and yeah i would like that if you brought pregnancy test's for me i feel a lot more drowsy and the time is perfect! Bring Kai with you tala may need company!**

**Thanks hun and see you tomorrow! x**

**You have now got 0 Messages**

Amy read the message feeling proud from the advice as she blacked out for a while from kai as amy just slipped in the blanket completely shattered.

"Kai im not pregnant, but am might be and tala is the dad" As amy said it at once sitting up facing kai as kai leaned closer and gave a soft kiss on her lips.

"And tomorrow round 11 or 30 past i have to buy some pregnancy test's, and we'll go there together to tala place to find the results after that if she is am, needs to inform her doctor about it so how does tomorrow sound?... Kai... KAI!" Amy said as she yelled at the last part waking kai up from his little day dream.

"Tomorrow fine, but it'll be interesting about the news, tala said he wants to be more than a relationship with am" Kai said as amy chuckled this time as kai had to shake her a bit.

"Am said that too me aswell i think they suit each other and they wont get bored of each other i know that, they'll have a cute family and wedding and all" Amy said as she laid down on her back as kai joined her on the other side.

"Why are you spaced out so much kai?" Amy asked as she turned the lamp off, going to bed she turned to kai as she was looking at him while the moonlight was the only light in the room setting a romantic talking scene.

"I was thinking about you me and a family, married and that our lives wont ever be boring i know that" Kai said as amy laughed and giggled, what kai explained to her making kai turn to her like WHAT?!

"Really tell me from the beginning kai im not tired but i know that if you dont tell me now i wont sleep" Amy said as she had a point there about her staying awake until it came out.

"Hn! Fine first thing i imagined was our wedding and we was on our honeymoon as you was in a naughty lingerie just for me as we had out night, then in our honeymoon in a few next mornings later you know that your pregnant, while you was pregnant we cherished each other than our boy gou comes as you give birth to our first child and me there, while us two run our family buisness together, cheesy huh?" Kai said as amy smiled and went on top of him laying a kiss which kai responded back instantly.

"Never thought you think like that! It aint cheesy its what you would say sweet!" Amy replied as she smiled at kai. While Amy nodded off sleep while kai watched and fell asleep wondering what amy would be dreaming of.

**New Day and WHAT!**

It was early in the morning, well just 8:04AM. Amy got up with Kai a bit dozy in bed but awake as he watched amy go in thr closet with some clothes, then going in to the bathroom to brush her teeth as kai got up and followed.

"Today were going to find out!" Amy said before putting the tooth brush in her mouth.

"If Am is pregnant?" Kai said while he raised his eyebrow at amy who looked back at the mirror giving him a bored look of annoyance.

As Amy brushed her teeth with kai as amy was pacing around the room for thinking what would of happen to am if she was? Am was old enough to stop school and get a job as shes rich herself and with some friends that are really rich too along with tala. Amy came to the sink and spit her white paste out of her mouth cleaning her mouth and face as kai just waited on the side.

"Amy whats wrong?" Kai said as he realised that amy was thinking and a alot of it as it started to bug kai a bit.

"Im wondering what would of happen with Am if she was pregnant i mean shes old enough to drop out of school and get a job as she had her Exams scores done including us, and she has us she dosent need to worry about money she has a rich family to get the best things for her baby she also has tala too!" Amy blabbed about as she got a text from tala that vibrated her dressing table.

**You have 1 Unread Message**

**Hey Amy its Tala here and i wanted to let you know that Am just been sick and it wasnt pretty im wondering if she'll be fine and she said that come early if you want with the stuff.**

**You know were i live if not ask Kai and he'll know and dont tell anyone else about this k! From Tala and Am =)**

**You have no got 0 Messages**

Amy took a sigh and took a seat on her bed while she started thinking about what to write as she thought of the right thing of what to say and some advice along with it too!

**To Tala Dont Worry here's some Advice!**

**Hi Tala, am been sick huh? Tell she'll be fine and you dont worry just support her through it ok! If not i'll personally kill you and im not joking! Anyways me and kai will come down later around maybe 9 ish? And Tala obviously sick isnt Pretty Duh?!**

**Dont worry i know were you live am told me before i'll remember and me and kai havent told anyone else and im guessing we only know right? If not ok. See you Later! **

**Amy and Kai advice! =D**

**Message Sent To Tala Valkov**

As Amy was pleased with that she got up and got changed into her outfit which was black skinny jeans, a black vest top and on top a grey aztec pattern sweater with a hoodie it looks like a cardigan though and some black suede creepers. As for Kai dark denim blue baggy jeans a black t-shirt which toned his stomach showing his abs as he wore a black leather jacket and some black converse.

"You ready Amy?" Kai asked as he sat on the bed waiting for Amy to come out as amy hair was done in her high pony tail and her outfit with a black side bag having purse, keys, phone, i-pod, and some change and lip balm.

"Yeah, come on we'll go to the pharmacy first" Amy said as she came out while kai immeadiantly stood up seeing amy.

Amy opened the door and let kai get out while she locked the door heading towards the staircase going downstairs as kai opened the house door, remembering everything if they was shut or not. Kai let amy out as he locked the door putting the keys in his pocket he walked to amy who opened the garage door to her other car which was a audi r8 v10 spyder white which was amy style in classic.

"Nice Audi" Kai commented as amy got her car keys and unlocked the car doors as kai went in the passenger seat as this was a long time kai never had a dirty thought about amy yet!

Amy went inside turning the car on as her lips turned into a smirk.

"I call this Audi Wynter, she blends in with russia snow" Amy said as she names her cars as they always have a meaning to them as in why she named them.

Amy started the car waiting for the engine to get warm as it did amy drove out of the drive as she had the roof on it was the same colour as the car while the car was a convertible with a nice roof top, as amy drove out turning on the radio while amy was driving kai couldnt help but take a few glimpse's at amy while she concertrated on the road as the russian roads dont have speed bumps meaning you can drive any kind of car even if was low.

As Amy parked the car at the parking lot, she decided that she'll go and get the test's as kai agreed it would be weird if he asked about pregnancy test's? Amy left the car on as kai waited inside and again waiting for amy.

Amy walked in the pharmacy as she saw the receptionist and she thanked god that is was a female at the till.

"Urm Hi, im wondering do you have any good pregnancy test's?" Amy said politely as the receptionist smiled and nodded walking into another room as both hands was full of a 2 different kind of pregnancy testers.

"Which one would you like?" She said as she had a soft voice with a friendly tone.

"I'll take of each i want to make sure that the testings would be accurate" Amy said as she read the two boxes, while the till lady went back and bought another 2 as amy bought the two putting it in a black bag. While Amy was leaving she heard the receptionist say something.

"Good Luck!" She said as amy smiled and thanked her as shes wasnt going to be rude ansd say it was for her bestfriend.

Amy walked back to the car as Kai opened the doors to unlock as amy took a sigh and handed him the bags to hold on.

"Why 2 of each?" Kai asked as he looked in the bag.

"You need to be accurate i heard that they could be dodgy and the receptionist thought i was pregnant saying good luck to me? I smiled thanking it but i couldnt say, it was for my bestfriend that'll be rude me snapping back she was kind of old so yeah" Amy explained as kai chuckled and put the bag down near his side door.

"Off to Tala's then!" Kai said as amy nodded and drove out of the car park making her way to tala and am place.

The ride was quiet as the radio was on as amy lipped singed the words tapping the wheel as kai noticied and just kept his eyes on the road diverting from amy chest. Amy finally arrived at Tala place as he lived only a few roads away from her and Kai as amy drove into tala driveway as tala opened the door letting them in as amy and kai got out of the car locking it and heading towards tala.

"Hows Am?" Amy asked as she got the bag and walked in.

"Been Sick and thanks for the advice i feel much better!" As Tala said sarcaistically laying a soft punch on amy arm.

"Hey what are friends for - OMG AM! YOU OK?!" Amy shouted as she saw am on the couch holding her stomach as she looked a bit big and sicky.

"Im ok Amy, lets go to the bathroom i just hope!" Am said as amy held her hand to keep her balance while tala closed the door seeing am and kai too.

"Hey Tala, who knew you would of gotten her pregnant!?" Kai snorted as tala gives a annoyance look at him.

"Its not like you havent got amy pregnant yet?" Tala said as he snapped back at kai.

"I havent got her pregnant Tala" Kai said as tala and him walked upstairs to the bedroom as am and amy was in the bedroom suite.

As Amy and Am was in the bathroom, am sat on the toilet lid looking at the stick as she read what will happen two straight lined it'll mean pregnant, for sure and positive and if its a one line across it'll mean negative or not pregnant.

"You ready?" Amy said as she opened another box to make sure.

"Yep!" Am replied as amy turned around to give privacy.

"Am" Amy said.

"Hm?" Amy replied

"When was your last period?" Amy asked as she remebered another way to know is if you havent started your period.

"Last month and i know i should of told you but i thought i was late" Am answered back as amy nodded and understood as am done her bit she sat back on the toilet lid putting the results on the table near the sink as she did another one.

Amy gave the next piece as she opened the other box taking a little look at the stick it was still reading the data as am was done with that and done the other 2 but different company if it'll be right or not.

As Amy looked at the four as am was still on the toilet seat lid waiting to hear what amy has to say...

* * *

Ok i'll leave it there and i hope you enjoyed it! I know i havent updated much on this and i put 2 chapters in to 1 to make this one longer as it was kind of short!

Is Am pregnant or not? How will Tala react? **Leave a Review and Thanks! ****- Rebelle Boss! xXx's**


	7. OMG!

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Shit! I've been ignoring this story for some time but i hope you enjoy it! =P

I've been busy other stories so yeah... and i havent been well to type these up that much so sorry! X |

_Oh and Thank you akin-'to38 for the reviewing! And thank you others guys too! =D_

**X - LEMON, SEX, CONVERSATIONS AND MORE! WARNING - X**

* * *

**OMG!**

* * *

As Amy was exicted as Am could ever be aswell not to forget the boys especially Tala is he going to be a dad or not?

"Shh Dont scream ok but you..." Amy said quietly trying to not make a sound as she walked to am with the stick as am eyes widened.

"OMG Amy, really!" Am said as her eyes widened in surprise and real shockment as Am and Amy walked to the bathroom door.

While Amy opened the door, with the test in her hand while am was ready to tell tala about the news and everything that was going to happen after the news.

"Tala, your a dad" Amy said as she opened the door while tala eyes widened as he went to hug am as he did as they both had there little whisper conversation's and lovey dovey kind of moments.

"Tala, you know things are going to be hell alot different when this one comes out" Am said as tala kissed am lips softly as he smiled between.

"Were both parents and were, going to raise him or her at our best now arent we?" Tala said as he grabbed am waist to his as kai and amy watched the moment as amy put the sticks to a side letting tala and kai read it as they was all positive.

"The two are parents huh?" Kai whispered to amy as she watched and agreed.

"Am were going, to leave you two in some privacy ok text me later!" Amy said as she was going, giving her last wave as kai just nodded at tala as he did the same, and let them go while amy and kai left the valkov manor.

"That was some news" Kai said while amy and him enter amy car as amy turned on the engine and thought for a while.

"Yeah, i cant believe it they didnt use a condom? If they wanted a child that is" Amy blabbed on as she remebered her and kai had sex without a condom too.

"We didnt use one and it, felt great tell me you didnt? Hm!" Kai, said as she put his seat belt on turning to, amy as her head was on the wheel while she, was moaning to herself.

"It felt great kai, but your rough! I felt numb in the morning but then it went and i felt it we didnt use one" Amy said as she realised what she has just said in front of kai.

"It may be wrong, but it feels right doing it with you without one" Kai said as he thought about. _Did Amy loose her virginity to someone who used a condom?_- Kai thought confusingly.

"Amy how do you know what it feels like, when a guy wears a condom?" Kai said as he waited for amy reply as she drove out of the drive way.

"I dont know i havent, you was the first for me to loose my virginity too kai but i, just hear it from people like when you hear bit of the conversation as you walk past them. And why are we having this conversation?" Amy said as she was confused of how they started talking about condom's and sex?

"Oh? But to say, you was the first for me not to use condom on and you started the conversation" Kai said as he kissed amy forehead lightly as they was a traffic light stop.

"Why didnt you use a condom with me? Hmp!" Amy said forgetting her question as she was getting into her own little mystery world filling it all in with questions ready for kai word answers.

"Because i felt right about you, and i was right" Kai said as he smirked while amy pulled over to drive way in her mansion as she parked up in her garage.

"I guess i was right about you all along" Amy said as she left the car as kai did the same confused as amy didnt make sense to him while kai walked faster than amy as he stopped right in front of her as she halted in a quick stop.

"What did you mean you was right all along?" Kai asked as he cupped amy face in his big hands while amy tip-toed to kiss his forehead as she did.

"You still have your soft spot" Amy said as she walked in the house as the house was empty with just the two of them inside, while kai locked the door kai watched amy go upstairs.

Kai went to the kitchen to get himself to drink as he thought the house was too quiet for his liking as he heard nothing upstairs as he started to worry, while kai walked upstairs in a faster pace as he rushed into amy room were the door was opened, while kai saw clothes on the floor as he sarted to worry as he saw amy in bed sleeping by herself as kai smirked at the way she was sleeping.

Amy had her ass facing kai as she was, just in her lingerie she wasnt just wearing those bra's she was wearing her black silk dressing grown that was up to her waist as kai licked his lips but then, control himself while amy arms was drooped, over his pillow as one of her legs was across, the bed and in the sheets while her hair was open and pulled back.

Kai picked the clothes up, folding them as he put them to a side as, he took in the scent of amy in his mind and nose toxicating it with her fragrance and aroma in his thoughts as kai loved everything about amy she was perfect in his eyes.

"Amy you really dont know how much i love you" Kai said as he kissed amy cheek as he came off the bed going downstairs to make amy some dinner like he promised her it would be a surprise.

Kai went back downstairs being the chef for tonight as he need to make a early start for his preparation. What was kai making was a surprise for amy as he used what the two of them bought when they went to the Store last time.

**xXx 8:43PM xXx**

Amy woke up by the scent that entered her room as she looked at the clock reading the time as, amy walked downstairs seeing kai in the kitchen make her blink twice as amy walked, to him as kai was at the dining table putting the food down as he saw amy.

"Had a good sleep?" Kai asked as he brought out a bottle of red wine in a ice cool bucket as amy eyes sparkled at the sight of the food in the middle was some meat with amazing smell of gravy as there was sides around the meat like salad, seasonings the only thing that wasnt there was dessert.

"Yeah, i had a dream really interesting one though" Amy said as kai kissed amy forehead as amy smiled at kai and kissed him softly at the lips.

"What kind of dream?" Kai asked as he sat amy down first making his way to his own as amy placed a napkin on her lap.

"It was the same thing you said to me last night. We was all happy" Amy said as she thought she kinda sound a bit child-ish at that part.

"Then we made good choices, i cooked i want you to try it" Kai said as he watched amy cut the meat into a piece putting it into her mouth as she chewed it a bit she felt the magic work through her mouth as she looked up at kai, with wide eyes.

"Its Delicious you should cook with me sometime!" Amy said as kai grinned and took a bite out of his agreeing in his head of how he admired his work and perfection.

As Amy ate her dinner so did Kai finishing everything as kai went to the fridge getting a little pot of vanilla mousse with cherries on top as there was one for her while amy was a little confused as she bit the cherry letting some juice dribble as kai bit his lip trying to hold the urge to not lick it off.

Amy went to the living room as the fire place was on, amy sat in the same couch as kai as she was having her mousse while kai watched her but if she looked his way he would quickly turn to the tv.

Kai and Amy was just watching a movie that was on tv and the only interesting one as they kept that channel on it was Only You while amy went to the kitchen to clean her bowl and spoon up as she was done she went back to the living room as she heard the tv was turned off with a note on it.

_'Come upstairs' _The note said as amy looked around to not see kai around as she smirked and thought wondering if she should keep kai waiting while amy went up the stairs slowly trying to not make a sound as she walked up to her room before that she put the fire place out turning the lights off.

She walked through her room door seeing some red petals on the floor scattered around on the bed and the only light was scented vanilla candles around the room, as the curtains that was tied across on amy pillars was drawn open as they was sheer cream curtains on her canopy bed.

Amy saw a rose on the bed as she sat on the bed with her sitting on her knees smelling the rose as she closed her eyes falling into the rose beautiful scent, while kai came out of the bathroom as he had a shower he had black silk pj trousers on as he was topless, he saw amy and smied amy laid back forgetting about kai as she closed her eyes.

**xXx Lemon Love xXx**

Kai smirked and moved closer to amy, as her eyes was shut she wasnt sleeping but she was thinking, about her future with kai and herself imagining what kai described to her about his thoughts to her.

Amy someone on top of her as she automatically knew that the body would never crush her, that somebody she imagined was kai as he had a way to massage and touch her, his fingers stroked her face a few times touching her delicately as she moaned softly she felt his hands glide on to her neck, her shoulders, her arms and then on to her body as amy eyes was still closed feeling his touch on her.

She felt his hands go across her body, touching her breast's, stomach, legs, and her waist as amy moaned a couple more times as she took a soft moan into a gasp as she felt his hands go around her covered femalehood, something she covered as it was her sensitive area with her thighs while she let go of the satin silk sheets of the bed, she opened her eyes to meet with his.

Amy fluttered her eyes as her eyes was shut and closed for a while, she then met with his purple eyes, seeing his blue triangles off as this was amy first time seeing his without them in a long time she memorized this moment.

Amy looked around, seeing her king size canopy bed as the curtains covered all 3 sides, seeing all the candles out as there was just a little lamp on there left on as the two was able to see each other.

And there he was, his purple eyes, two toned messy hair which gave him a sexy look, as his 8 pack body and biceps amazed her everytime she was with him, his trousers was way too low as his torso was showned the fabric was able to atleast cover his hard manhood who was patient with amy.

There she ran her fingers on the cream soft fabric, her head on white hard but soft pillows as her head was buried in them, her feet felt the silk of the quilted red blacket which was folded up and puled down to the bottom of the bed feeling the finest silk.

She looked at her love who, pleasured her top to bottom she was in love with kai lustfull eyes. As kai leaned forwards not directly kissing her lips as he moved to her collar bone then to her neck as he teared a bit of skin off to show she was his as amy body screamed with delight and excitement blowing a breath on his skin.

He moved his way up, as he kissed a trail to her jaw line then meeting with her eyes as he gave a soft kiss on her forehead as amy body heat sped up.

"Hello Amy, my red beatiful rose" He greeted her with a soft, sexy deep voice as amy smirked and remembered what he used to call her.

"My Phoenix, kaai" Amy said as she felt kai lips press on to hers as she closed her eyes falling into his fragrance and aroma.

As there kiss was hard and rough teasing each other and thier bodies as then there kiss would soften up and turned into a passionate one mingling with there bodies as the two was lip locking with there lips.

"Do you want to know how much, i want you amy?" Kai asked as they both let go of each other lips panting in each other lustfull eyes while kai smirked and kissed her neck leaving some more love bites as he heard her moan straight away.

While kai was at his work amy felt the need as pushed herself up moving kai on his back as he was shocked but then a smirk replaced his shock face as amy sat, on his torso sliding her hand down his pants surprised to feel that he wasnt wearing any boxers as she caressed him, touching him gently and softly but stopping to tease him as she moved herself to his ears.

"Show me, love me, hold me, caress me do what you want" Amy said seductively as she let go of kai as he smirked getting up to amy ears.

"As you please" Kai replied as amy kissed kai neck leaving a love bite on his lower left neck showing that he was hers and forever will be in each other arms.

Kai took advantage as he was now ontop moving amy on her back as he was now in control he moved his hands up and down her body as he caressed her sensitive parts very well as it seperated him and her from just a sheet of silk in between them.

Kai kissed amy chest and collar moving towards her breast as he left another love bite on her left breast, as kai slipped his hand behind amy while they was in a passionate kiss with each other tongues, as the two parted while kai unclipped amy bra revealing her beauty as kai sat on his knees looking at her with lustfull eyes, amy legs was wrapped around his hip and torso.

While kai was in a deepned love making mood, he pulled amy close to him as they was locked together not letting go keeping close touch with thier body kai dipped his head into amy breast, as amy back arched as her head softly hit the pillows while kai held amy closer to his mouth as his tongue traced his way around amy before touching her sensitive part.

Kai licked amy holding her to him as he now sucked on amy breast causing her to moan completely while her hands tightened her grip on the bed sheets feeling her self get wet and warm down there. As kai took the whole breast in his tongue slowly circulating around her nipple many times, as kai smirked and slipped his hands through her panties feeling how wet she was, kai pushed a 2 fingers in as she allowed him too he took her panties off as she was completely naked in front of kai eyes he licked his lips and thrusted more as he continued with her nipple as amy was in heaven pleasure.

"Kai" Amy said as she was exchausted, feeling so much pleasure in one go felt great as, amy was out of breath trying to keep up with kai pace.

"Hm?" Kai said as he lifted himself to amy but still thrusting as he kept teasing her while amy was still feeling him getting more wet, kai stopped licking and looked up to amy.

"Whats the matter?" Kai said smirking "You want to stop hm?" Kai asked as amy was taking deep breaths trying to hold herself in for them to climax together.

"I... I said d-dont stop ah!" Amy said as she stuttered her words out " I want y-you now take me kai! NOW!" Amy yelled feeling her self almost at her climax as kai smirked but he acted quickly.

"Not yet" Kai lifted amy hips to his mouth as, amy blushed seeing kai again between her legs as kai licked her outer walls moving towards her clitoris as he played with her a little sucking on it hard letting his tongue go deeper as amy thought she would go crazy if he... too late!

"KAI I WANT YOU AH NOW! IM GONNA!" Amy screamed in ectascy while she felt kai go in deeper hitting all of her G-spots and weakenesses as amy was tired and worn out as she still held it in for kai. Kai quickly took his trousers off really quickly as he thre them somewhere in the room not caring, except amy.

Kai finished but then quickly placing his throbbing manhood near her female one as amy noticied she wanted to cum as she placed his manhood then letting it enter as kai knew she was in her moment.

"Ah Your Beautiful and Amazing!" Kai said as he moved quicker inside her as he was cut off by amy just shutting him up in a peck kiss on the lips.

Kai went faster, harder each time he thrusted inside her as the two was sticking together in sweat, body full of lust and love.

"Kai im gunna ah shit im gunna cum!" Amy said as she was in her orgasm and at her reaching point too!

"Me too fuck cum!" Kai said as amy felt him cum deep inside her as she did the same falling in to the pillows with the blanket on top as kai was beside not letting his body crush hers. As kai white silky semen was inside amy and all over her while amy cum was all over kai dick as the two didnt mind but just sleep in each other arms in pure exhaustion.

"That was amazing, kai but dont keep me holding it for a long time i love you" Amy said as she kissed kai lips as a peck while kai smirked and pulled amy in closer as they was chest to chest, body to body and face to face.

"Me too, amy and i wanted to pleasure you tonight and i love you too_ red rose_" Kai replied as he returned that kiss then, letting there exchaustion take them to sleep while amy smiled and closed her heavy eye lids as kai watched and did the same knowing amy was asleep in his arms.

**xXx**

* * *

Finished this Chapter finally sorry it took me so long and its short i know but i've been a busy bee lately! =P Stay Tuned! **Reviews?**

Rebelle Boss xXx's Thank You!

* * *

**Thank you for the Reviews everyone! And the review about me on there wasnt from me it was apparently from Khloe Pearl as she managed to go on my account! So yeah =P**


	8. The Punishment

**Rare Love!**

* * *

Hi sorry guys i've been sooo busy! I've been x-mas shopping and wrapping and i have my niece round so, it makes my typing more difficult as i cant type these kind of stuff to her... Or i'll die... so yeah! -_-'

**Merry Late Christmas **and Enjoy the story! =D

* * *

**The Punishment**

* * *

_1 week Later..._

Amy Started school but then, telling the news about tala and am as the two are dropping, out fo school because of baby news while amy and kai went to school in the morning together, with some eyes from other people.

"Thank you Miss Knight for telling me. And tell am and tala congratulations if they need, help just ask me!" The principle said as she gave a smile and let amy go out of the office.

"So did you tell her?" Kai asked as Amy came out of the office giving a nod, while kai put his hand around amy waist showing she was his, around the school as the two walked to homeroom, together.

Kai and Amy obviously sat together as the teacher understood, then starting the homeroom class with some new stuff around school, and what changed for now until then and when. In class Hillary been staring at kai and amy for while, for envy as she wished that tyson was romantic as kai and amy together.

"Goodmorning class, i hope you liked your extra week off school" The teacher said as her name was Mrs Jakins being, in her middle 30's having black hair and brown eyes.

Mrs Jakins winked at amy as amy had no clue, of what was happening while she, went back to her conversation with kai, as kai placed her on his lap. Amy turned around to face kai face to face while he smirked.

"Am, having a scan today to see if the baby is going to be healthy" Amy whispered quietly into kai ear as he licked amy ear letting her hot breath, linger on his ear and neck.

"Really, tala said he cant wait to look after the baby" Kai said as he whispered back into amy ear, leaving his hot breath down her lower neck.

The Bell went as Amy got up with kai, next the two had the same lesson together which was called FLL which meant Future Life Learning. Meaning you'll learn alot of things of each sex and working with the opposite sex. All Kai and Amy had to do was go upstairs to the top floor with kai, as the two walked into class sitting together at the back desks.

Everyone else came just by few minutes before the bell went while people came in as couples or just singles. The teacher that walked in was a male teacher as his name was Mr Arnold having Maroon hair with royal blue eyes.

"Good Morning class" Mr Arnold proudly and joyfully said.

"Morning" Some people moaned in a boring voice not, caring.

"Today you guys have a assignment that'll last a month and its, a exciting and interesting assignment" Mr Arnold said, as everyone moaned at the word assignment but they havent heard the rest yet.

"In this Name Mixer a girl will, pick out a name as they'll be partnered up, with that person being there assignment buddy" Mr Arnold said as he pointed at Amy letting, her go first as she stood up walking to the front.

Amy put her hand in feeling the names mix about, as she felt a paper she was certain of, amy didnt look into the box as the whole box was black and you had to push your hand through making it more difficult to see the name. Amy grabbed the piece of sheet and pulled her hand out as she read the piece of paper then smirking. Amy nodded at mr arnold as he wrote down the name.

"Next, come up Hillary" Mr Arnold said as hillary went in doing her bit of picking as tyson wished it was him.

"Who did you get?" Kai asked as amy smirk widened, amy passed the paper to kai as his mouth turned into a smirk, turning the kai as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I got you" Amy said as the paper said Kai Hiwatari, which amy felt right about picking making her decision.

Mr Arnold got all the names on the register, then after that he read them out to the class.

"All right class here's the partners pairing!" Mr Arnold said as he got everyone attention.

"Amy with Kai, Tyson with Hillary, Christopher with Kylie, Ray with Kiki, Drizz with Akin, Melani with Jorge, Justin with Alli, Cody with Kendra, and Courtni with Chris!" Mr Arnold said as he, read the names putting the sheet down to look, at his class and he was excited for the next annoucement.

"Now your all wondering why your in pairs, its because with your partner you are now married to each other and you two will expierence a married life with a baby" Mr Arnold said as, he smirked and looked at the class. Everyone and there partner kept looking at each other then at the teacher.

"The girls will move into the Male House staying there for 4 weeks with a baby, being the wife. After that i'll come to each male house to check up along with some parent's" Mr Arnold added as the girls was getting a little excited but this excited kai more, seeing a little peak of amy in future with him.

"Amy you are now Amy Hiwatari and i dont know why your looking bored this is a exciting and interesting assignment or i can, change it into written work" Mr Arnold said as eyes widened at him, while he let out a chuckle.

"That wont be needed, but were are you getting the kids from?" Amy asked as she was confused hearing the word family.

"The Teachers, want a break and sometime for them to relax as, they offered to let the students look after there baby and there's no infants or toddlers just baby" Mr Arnold replied as he put some stuff away with others just following him with thier eyes.

"When are we getting the baby?" Hillary asked as Mr Arnold to nodded at her to let her speak.

"In the beggining of week 3 as you'll have 2 weeks with the baby giving the baby back to there parent in the beginning of December" Mr Arnold answered as hillary question was answered.

Mr Arnold went out of the room then, coming back with a tray full of boxes as the students was confused and, was wondering what was in them. While Mr Arnold took them out of there tray, and on to the table.

"Students in these boxes are your rings to prove that you and your partner, are together for the teachers to know your the only class doing this, Each ring is different in there own way and you must not take them off until the assignment is over!" Mr Arnold ordered as he gave the boxes out as the last box was given to Amy and Kai as the box was a black velvet with gold linings saying Hiwatari.

Amy opened the box as the rings were beautiful, amy ring was silver with daimond around with a big one in the middle as it fit her wedding finger perfectly, as kai picked his as his was all real silver as there was a message inside. Amy ring said on the inside was _'I love you Amy' _Amy ring said as kai messaged was _'Love you Kai' _Kai ring said as he got amy ring.

Kai held amy ring and hand as, he held the ring near to her wedding finger as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"Amy from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow" Kai said as amy was shocked and smiled at kai giving a peck on his lip, kai slid the ring on as amy leaned forward to his ear as she put his ring near his wedding finger.

"Kai today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Amy said as kai smiled for her and, kissed her back as the two had there vows for each other making it up just, for them to say.

While Hillary watched, see wanted that to happen with her and tyson but, the two already put there rings on each other as there's was silver and having ruby diamonds.

"Class dismissed!" Mr Arnold broke the chemistry as he was left out, letting the class go, as the bell went just as the students was leaving for lunch.

**xXx**

Kai and Amy walked upstairs to the roof top as, amy walked up to the edge grabbing on to the rails, as she took some breaths in from the fresh air that was in the air that you wont get lower, down the bottom on the ground. Kai walked up from behind and held amy waist noticing something about her stomach as he slid his hands feeling, her stomach.

"Stop, Kai that tickles" Amy giggled as she felt kai big warm hands trace, on her body and stomach.

"Do you want to know what'll make you tickle?" Kai asked as he bit amy ear lobe softly, whispering it into her ear.

"What Mr Hiwatari?" Amy said seductivly at kai, as he let go and licked her neck.

"Want me to show you, Mrs Hiwatari?" Kai played along as, he took amy to the back of the building of the rooftop getting some privacy.

"Show me everything" Amy replied as she bit her lip, feeling kai lick her chest as, he slowly removed her buttons letting her bra being revealed, amy felt a cold rush as she quickly grabbed kai chest.

"What is it Amy?" Kai asked as he held tight on her.

"Im cold kai...i-its really cold!" Amy moaned as kai smirked at amy being worried there for a second then.

"I'll show you at home at my, house ok" Kai whispered as amy nodded while kai helped amy button up and get changed, not looking like she was in the moment there.

"Come break is almost over what lesson have you got next?" Kai asked as he held amy hand tight, while the two walked down the stairs.

"Urm i got Art what about you?" Amy replied asking a question to kai, as he thought for a while.

"I got Art but with Ms Wens and its for 2 lessons long" Kai replied as he nuzzled amy next, from behind.

"I have her aswell, wow we have the same lessons today" Amy said as kai smiled and continued nuzzling her. Amy tried to resist as she would melt if she felt kai tongue lick her up.

"I want to leave a LB on you" Kai whispered as his voice was husky, in amy ear which she loved kai meant love bite as it was shorter to put in public.

"Where?" Amy replied as she felt it, she bit her lip and tried to hold her moan, he had going in her. Kai loved amy taste, as she was his and only his, with kai controlling that like a beast.

"Aren't you hungry Kai?" Amy said as kai looked at her eye to eye as he smirked, and looked up to amy and near her neck.

"No, but the only thing im hungry about is you" Kai whispered as amy giggled and pulled him into a sensational kiss, deepening it kai and amy lips rubbed together as amy teased him abit wrapping her tongue with his as kai liked.

**DING DING DING DDDIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!**

The bell went as kai and amy hurried up to art, cant wait for what was going to happen at kai manor, amy was a little nervous at what her boyfriend well husband was planning for her which they didnt continue. Kai and Amy made it to art as the bell went 5 minutes before they got in class, the two sat next to each other as there rings shined together, ms wens noticied and arwed at the couple.

"Ok Class were going to draw whats in the middle of class, and in the end we'll show everyone and pick the best" Ms Wens said as a art desk was set out infront of everyone with paper, rubber, pencil and sharpener and a pot for that as ms wens brought the image.

The image was big and put in different directions as, amy was interested and drew straight away of what it was, it was a real looking wolf in the middle in silver and white with a bit of black, in amy drawing it looked more real as the fur looked realistic, kai however drew his like amy but he put more detail in the feet as amy puts more detail in the body and face.

Everyone was drawing there image, with everyone circled around the image drawing from a different perspective After 2 hours it was 15 minutes before the bell as ms wens stopped everyone.

"Alright class on the count of 3 i want you to turn your image round showing everyone your image!" Ms Wens said as amy yawned being a little bored and tired as kai looked over and gave her soft eyes, wondering if she was ok then she just nodded being alright.

"1"

"2"

"3" Ms Wens said as everyone turned it around.

Everyone looked around but then at, amy and kai image being amazingly shocked at the pictures everything had real detail as ms wens was shocked to see, that the 2 people in the class who had low levels that now got grade A plus drawings. Ms Wens walked over taking the 2 sheets falling in love with it.

"Mr and Mrs Hiwatari can you stay in for a while?" Ms Wens said as everyone looked at the two hearing Mr and Mrs, while the two lazly showed there rings as the class nodded , understanding that they was married, because of school.

"Ok Class Dismissed!" Ms Wens let the class out 5 or 3 Minutes early then the bell as, amy and kai stayed put until ms wens gestured her hand to tell them to move closer as they did.

"What is it Ms Wens?" Amy asked as amy put her jacket and bag on but the moving towards ms desk, as ms wens was getting cash out of her purse it looked like £1000 as amy eyes windened and told kai to come quickly.

"You two saved my job the Head wants 2 pictures from any student about anything as i choosed you two and the prize was 1000 each so take it" Ms Wens said as Kai took the money along with amy, as the two was surprised.

"Expect it in the Hall Ways in the Reception Tomorrow morning!" Ms Wens shouted as Amy and Kai walked out of the art department and almost out of the school, as the two was just looking at the money then at each other.

"Im going to give this 1000 for Tala and Am, so they can go baby shopping to buy a moses basket, i dont like cots" Amy said as kai kissed amy forehead and nodded as the two was entering kai range rover which was a lumma clr in white, having this sexy red and black interior.

"I cant believe our art work was that good" Kai said as amy giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, and Am's having a scan today to check on the baby its been 4 weeks since am was sure she was pregnant, with the help from moi" Amy said as kai chuckled and put the radio on, as they was making there way to tala mansion were te 2 was staying.

Kai drove into tala drive as tala opened the front door seeing his mate come, round after school.

"Kai, Amy you came me and am have to show you something" Tala said joyfully as amy was sitting on the couch watching tv, as amy came up to her and gave a hug.

"Amy, i missed you hun!" Am said as amy smiled and got the money in front.

"Whats this?" Am asked as Tala noticied and joined, as kai went beside amy.

"In school me and kai done art, and our work got chosen to be out in the school hall way, and they have us our prize and the first thought that came in my head that'll be using this was you two!" Amy said as am gave a peck on tala lips as they smiled and amy and kai.

"How much is in there?" Tala asked as he sat down on the arm rester neck to am.

"Only a Grand" Amy said in a normal tone as am and tala eyes widened open looking at each other.

"Thats alot!" Am said as she sat up.

"Dont worry its, for you two and the baby and its our pleasure" Kai said as he pulled amy in his arms, tickling her with his breath on her neck.

"Take it, Stop it Kai!" Amy complained as the passed the money into tala hands, as tala gave 500 to am and 500 for himself. Kai kept kissing amy neck tickling her abit as the two fell back into the couch.

"When did you too get married?" Am asked as she noticed the rings on kai and amy finger, kai and amy looked at each other and then at tala and am.

"In school, its part of a project as we have to be newly weds, and it was picking a name out randomly and i picked kai, and its for a month" Amy said as amy whispered something in to kai ear, as he smirked and looked at am and tala.

"And were having a baby" Kai said as amy giggled, tala and am eyes looked at each other with wide eyes shocked.

"OMG when?!" Am said as amy giggled.

"In 2 weeks including this one" Amy said as tala and am got the idea and chuckled, as they knew what kai and amy was talking about, it wasnt there's but they have to look after it.

"You bitch, your such a liar well good luck on that your going to be first out of us two to expierence a baby amy!" Am shoved it amy face as amy froze but then smirking miraculously as she looked at am.

"But i aint going to be the one giving birth to a baby, first or having a bump!" Amy said as am quietened down and glared at amy, who won the round.

"Ok Ladies, me and Amy are going it mine so bye" Kai said as he dragged amy with him.

"And Am dont get a cot get a moses basket ok!" Amy yelled before kai picked her over his shoulder.

"Thanks i was giving advice!" Amy snapped as kai put her down and looked at her.

"Do you want me to give you advice?" Kai snapped back as amy was being a little cheeky, as she was pushing his buttons.

"Go on then!" Amy said as she walked in front of kai, kai put amy at her seat as he went in his own. Kai got a little angry but he knew she was being cheeky with him, he liked it but sometimes she went a little too far.

"Oh I'll show you at home alright" Kai muttered to himself before he got in the car as he had a devious plan. Amy put her seat belt on, as huffed and looked outside the window.

Kai arrived it at his manor as he got amy out of the car, kai picked her up over his arm as he opened the door to the front door of the house, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom that hasnt been enterted in for a long time as kai looked amy who, was blushing incredibly as she was in his room for the first time, usually they make out in her room because thats were kai is most likely to be a beast, but in his room hes a rough beast.

Kai locked his door, as he dropped amy on his bed he looked at her and took his top off as, amy was little surprised. Kai came closer and pulled amy into his embarace as she kissed his forehead, kai quickly attacks amy weak spot at the neck, as amy stops and moan delicately feeling kai lips move across her skin.

"Kai... ah your-" Amy said as she was cut off by his lips locking her, to shh her up as amy did but then returned that kiss, kai and amy slowly kissed each on each other bodies leaving a love bite, were amy was covered in them.

Amy just had her bra and skirt on with her panties underneaths as kai placed amy infront of the bed, and went near her ear.

"You've been cheeky with me today" Kai whispered as he was questioning amy, from what she done back with him.

"Yeah maybe i... ah Have" Amy replied as kai licked her ear lobe ticking amy as she bit her lips to cover her moan.

Kai moved amy in front as she was sitting on her knees, holding onto kai moving wrist's that touched every part of her body.

"You made me Angry as this is your _punishment_" Kai said as amy had wide eyes, she knew what kai was going to do with her, it was going to be there first night together having rough sex with each especially for amy she still hasnt got used to kai big man hood he had.

Kai slipped his hand infront removing the skirt and with her panties, as he started to thrust her with his manly fingers, amy began to moan and pant more then before as he slipped 3 fingers in and out of her, amy held his hands as he kept thrusting in, as she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, she kissed his neck to soften him up but kai wouldnt stop, plus he wouldnt let her climax with his fingers. Kai other hand unclipped her bra, as he massaged her needing breast continously as amy was now moaning louder in kai ears as he smirked.

Kai was dont thrusting and stopped he licked his fingers letting, amy watch as he put his fingers in to amy mouth as she tasted her self on his fingers one by one. Kai licked his lips as he dived in, he put amy on her back as she was panting, up and down kai lifted her waist up to him and his mouth as amy felt his wet tongue play with her clitoris, as amy moaned in delight she wanted to come in kai mouth but kai was playing around with her too much. Amy was holding it in.

"Im gonna come! Im gonna come Ah Fuck!" Amy said as she held the bed sheet's, arching her back as she grabbed the pillows, he kept eye contact with amy as she came in kai mouth, first of all kai was shocked but after tasting her, he pulled her into his mouth more as he finished her up licking everything, amy was exhausted as she was put down but so tired. Kai took his trousers off with the help of amy as she pulled his boxers looking at his big man hood.

Amy was surprised at how he kept patience with her, so amy was going to put a run test for kai, she through his clothes any where in the room, she grabbed his manhood and massaged as she heard kai moan from the back of his throat, amy licked kai man hood as kai was on his elbow, moaning and hissing at her actions.

"Amy, your going to make me come!" When kai said that amy chuckled and went in deeper and faster, when kai couldnt take any more of it, he came slowly squiriting into her mouth as amy took all of it. Kai actually came in 15 minutes as amy was tasting every little bit of kai semen. His warm, silky white liquid dribbled from the side of her mouth as she, licked it all of her self.

"Now you made me Tempted!" Kai roared as amy was surprised by shock, he lifted amy on to his lap, as she was sitting on top of him, kai smirked and let amy slide down his cock as she moaned at how big he was.

"Ah im never going to get used to your big dick!" Amy said as kai was the one to chuckle, he grabbed amy hips and pushed her down a little more in, as soon as her ass took it all in, all of kai cock was covered as amy slowly moved her self up and down with kai pushing her down and up. Amy felt desire and temptation as she wanted to come right now with kai.

"Kai im gonna! Ah Ah!" Amy yelled as kai pushed her more until she came with kai coming deep inside her.

"Amy, you punishment aint done yet" Kai said as this was totally unexpected, amy was surprised but she was tired in coming twice already with kai, first in the mouth second on the dick. Kai came out as he lifted amy up, amy was bent over on the bed as kai went behind, he slipped his dick inside her ass hole again and began thrusting even more and harder!

Kai was a beast that wasnt going to stop, until he was satifised with amy, he kept doing it until she come and he did as he swapped positions amy was lying down on her side as kai kept hold of her leg and pushed in as he pushed harder and faster, as amy was breathless holding on the sheets tighter as she came again and with kai. Kai moved as he was on his knees on the bed, he got amy standing in front as he kissed her stomach and chest as he moved her closer.

He wrapped Amy legs around his waist and hips as she grabbed onto him, but not too tight. Kai slid in slowly through amy wet cave as she was moaning more in delight with kai, she wrapped her hands around kai shoulders and neck as she held on, to kai. Kai started to move in and out as amy jumped with him each time faster and faster as both of the lovers breaths went heavy.

The two was breathing heavy on each other skin, as they both climaxed together and deep. Kai and Amy fell on the bed as kai covered themselves in there blanket as amy pecked kai lips and sighed at kai still pnating also kai was too.

"That was the best Punishment!" Amy said as she laughed, with kai. Kai wrapped his hands around amy waist pulling her in, in his embarace as she settled in and held tight on kai biceps, as she hugged him in her embarace. In that night the Two fell asleep together in each other arms.

"Amy, I will do whatever for you" Kai said as he nodded off the sleep, with amy sleeping under his neck.

**xXx**

* * *

**Please leave a Review! And Thank You! - Rebelle Boss xXx's**

**P.S ~ Sorry its Late... Even for New Girls in Town :(**


	9. Misunderstanding of Pain and Pleasure

**Rare Love**

* * *

**Check out ****Delirium1015 For KaiOC's Stories (Community).**

* * *

**Misunderstanding of Pain and Pleasure**

* * *

Amy and Kai woke up together as the two got changed and thank god, amy brought extra clothes with her, and only living next door. Amy got up, sliding her pantie on as kai watched her, he loved everything about Amy sometimes she was too much to resist and kai would just go in and take her.

Amy walked around putting her bra on as she looked at kai, who just had the blanket covering up to his appendix. _'Damn he is so Fucking Hot! Bless Him' _Amy thought as she was thinking about kai, next thing you know it she was in a passionate kiss with him.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" Amy asked as she nuzzled kai neck, leaving a love bite on his lower neck while kai moaned and down the same on hers.

"You change me" Kai said as his whisper rolled in her ear down her neck, she had butterflies in her stomach as her worried emotion turned into a smirk and amused one.

Amy grabbed kai new boxers as she was on her knees in front of him, she turned around sitting on his torso as she removed the blanket, amy back was facing kai as she already got kai black silk boxers around his legs, as her smooth small hands moved there ways up sliding his boxers on, as amy stopped she looked at kai big, thick dick as she got her hand and slid it down to let the boxer on top, kai moaned by her touch at how gentle she was with him.

"Oh Fuck i want you" Kai said as he moaned while amy massaged his cock through the silk fabric, kai got on his elbow as he grabbed amy turned her around so she was facing him.

"Do you want me to continue?" Amy seductively asked as she licked kai earlobe and down to his neck stopping at his jaw line. Kai forcefully nibbled on to her neck leaving another mark on her shoulder.

"Dont stop" Kai said as he continued, he was distracting amy as amy picked up a white shirt and sat on kai lap, she got his arms through as she was buttoning the button but leaving 2 buttons free. She kept her eyes at the buttons, dodging them away from kai as kai smirked he kissed her forehead as a thank you, as amy walked away throwing a black smart trouser at him.

Amy walked to her stuff as she slid into her Herve Leger Nude And Black dress basically its a similar one to what kim kardashian wore, along with the outfit she grabbed her crop black leather jacket and her Luichiny's Black Addic Ted Black Suede shoes she looked at kai who grabbed his jacket and put on his formal black leather shoes.

"Kai its your graduation, be -" Amy was cut off as she felt a rush, then she noticed she was laid down on the bed with kai on top, pinning her down as his one strong hand-held her hands above her head.

"You know your going to look tasty in other boys eyes" Kai said as he looked a little serious but his tone sound like he didn't another boy checking her out.

"Dont i look delicious in your's? Plus I'm all yours plus we can use the married excuse to get rid of them, if not I'll give them a good right hook" Amy explained as kai smirked hearing the words all yours, he knew it was right she was all his and deep in his affair!

"Your looking more than delicious in my eyes, the married excuse wont be an excuse it'll be true. Give them a right hook then a kick at his area" Kai said as he let go, amy laughed hearing advice from kai how to hit a boy if they're hitting on you.

"Come on" Amy said as she was still taller than kai but, it was just about were her nose was up to his lips.

Amy looked in the mirror putting her eyeliner on, top and bottom and a nude lipstick with gloss on top, while her skin blended in with the lipstick shade. Amy done her hair open but she put more volume at her roots, her right fringe covered her right eye with some hair framing her left side.

Kai got a clip, it was a special one as his great-grandmother wore it on her wedding day, kai turned amy to him as he pulled some of her left side her back then clipping it in, amy earrings were a big white diamond with a small pearl behind. The clip had a flower with crystals on the petals, with some smaller crystals on the clip.

"Kai are you going to put on your, royal blue trademark?" Amy asked as she looked at kai coming out with the pot, in his hand. Amy smiled as she let kai use the mirror while she walked to her bag to get her perfume out. Kai stood there staring at amy from the mirror he smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Amy can you do my trademark?" Kai said as he watched amy look at him like he was crazy, while he sat down with the equipment on the left, at the little table.

Amy took her jacket off as she bent down to get closer to kai face, she got the brush he used near his face. She was carefully doing the 4 trademarks kai had, since he was kid but he had done them in a long time.

"Your liking the view huh?" Amy said as she realised that he had a clear view of looking down her dress. Amy was finishing up as kai dipped right hand and left hand index and middle finger in the paint then doing 2 lines on both of amy cheeks. Amy finished kai feeling he painted her face she got up to look at the mirror.

"Kai, what did you do?" Amy said as she turned around to kai as he was leaning on the poster of the bed. Kai walked to amy as he pulled her into his embrace, his arms and hands hugged her waist, as her hands went around his neck.

"I put that on you to show, your mine and only mine" Kai said as amy smiled looking at him she laid a peck on his lips. Amy looked at the clock then back at kai.

"Were going to run late, come on" Amy said as she went over to put her jacket on, grabbing her side bag she had, it was a black and gold Chanel bag, in that was gloss, pads, phone, gum, money, mobile and it was full.

Amy walked down the stairs of kai mansion while he was behind her, kai opened the front door as he locked it behind. Kai and amy went up to his Audi tt rs in white he had for his graduation. Kai opened the door to let amy in as he went round, to sit at the driving seat.

"I can't believe im wearing your fingerprints on my face" Amy muttered as kai smirked and looked amy, while she folded he arms in front of her chest making them bigger and squished. Kai controlled as amy noticed his deep breath and smirked.

"Your not only wearing my fingerprints cause everything on your body or done was by me" Kai said as amy bit her lower lip, she looked the other direction as kai smirked and started the car. Amy thought of something as she knew what to say back at kai.

"What i done to you, was officially done by me" Amy said as kai blushed a little but then turned into a wider smirk, while he put on the radio and then drove the car our of his drive. The journey was quiet as amy was humming a little to the tune of the song, while kai chuckled.

Kai and Amy parked at the parking space, as the car stopped amy got of the car along with kai as kai turned to lock the car. Amy and Kai wondered through the school at this day was just for graduates, kai held amy hand as amy felt his ring was on.

Kai looked like a complete different man with a ring. Kai walked into the room were some people were starting to arrive, kai saw tala and am there as am wore a dress that didn't show her beginning bump much.

Tala and am walked up to kai as he put his arm around amy waist and held her tighter. Amy felt a little embarrassed but then that feeling let her alone in a few seconds.

"Wow amy I never seen you wear a dress in a long time, and one like that too!" Am said as amy chuckled and looked at kai, as he was talking to tala. Am was dragging Amy away from kai for some gossip, while kai and tala had there conversations, am and amy walked somewhere else as the two stopped near the punch table were soft drinks were being served.

"So Spill" Am first words was said to amy as she bit her lip not knowing where to start.

"Amy changed completely, and she changed you" Tala said as kai gave a confused look, at him. The two looked over at am and amy as they saw a guy walking over an enemy of kai and tala, amy had no clue this guy was as she really needed to go to the girls room, she asked am as am had no clue of where it was, of course kai enemy including tala's offered.

Amy and the guy well his name was Drew, as he led the way with amy following kai felt a little rage, of what was happening. Amy was safely led to the girls room not being hit on, her forced on to.

Kai and Tala walked over to amy as kai seemed a little more angry. The ceremony was beginning as kai didn't have time to look for amy, the ceremony was going on as it was tala turn to go on. Drew came in time as amy was behind fixing her dress, kai seemed fumed.

Amy stood next to am as the two had their conversation, am nodded as amy was telling the story, am screeched as some eyes was on her, tala and kai was confused at the scene until it was kai turn to graduate.

"Congratulations Kai Hiwatari, you've been an excellent pupil here" With that Kai graduated with, the photo's being next. Everyone graduated but kai had a little storm in his mind, without thinking he was raged. Amy stood in front of him as he couldn't help but let his loving feelings run over him.

Kai grabbed amy waist as put his chin on left shoulder as amy grabbed his hands and smiled , moving back into his embrace as he held her tight. Am was shocked as tala put his hands on her stomach, laying a kiss on her cheek as am was shocked but happy she giggled as she put her hands on his.

The picture was took, as everyone had it in their year book, it was placed as kai asked for 2 as his own personal one along with tala. While the boys walked to am and amy handing one picture to them.

Kai tried to see if anything was wrong with amy or if anything changed. Everyone was going home as kai and amy said goodbye to tala and am.

Amy and Kai walked into the car, as amy sat in the car normally but a little worried at kai behavior after the picture she didn't know what was up. Kai went in the car with not a single word amy was a little worried again having a caution of the amount of butterflies she had in her stomach. Kai drove quickly home and a little to riskly, in the matter of minutes they was home.

Kai drove his car, in his drive as he stopped. Amy got out then looking at her house kai noticed and gleamed his eyes, wondering what she was thinking why she was looking so worried?

"I'm going to my house for a shower cause -" Amy was cut off by a rough harsh kiss she wasnt ready for from kai he had one hand around her waist as he put his hand through her hair, to keep her in place without moving. They kissed for a long time until the need for oxygen became to needed and great, they parted as kai looked sternly in amy eyes.

"You'll have a shower at mine" Kai said well it wasnt much of say it was like a barked order at amy that she had to obey or else?

"Ok" Amy said as she was confused walking behind kai, as he opened the front door amy walked in stopping at kai but he stood there, amy walked past as she was heading for the shower, she didn't know what to do with kai like this.

Amy walked into his room smelling his scent in the air, she closed the door as she looked for a towel, she walked into the bathroom placing the towel on the heated radiator. She turned the knob of the shower as she took her leather jacket off, she let the hot water run as she looked through the bathroom doors.

She got her phone out as she checked the messages, she saw some from am but then ignoring them as she thought it was really important, and plus she wasnt really in the mood to read them. Maybe later she thought.

When the water was hot, it sent her chills with goose bumps appearing on her arms feeling tha hot water run on her finger tips, as she just came from the cold outside. She dried her hands as she went to put her bag into the bedroom, amy walked back into the bathroom with the shower running.

She touched the water again as she played with the knobs a little to get her right temperature she found perfect. Not too cold and not too hot!

Kai ran a hand through his hair as he gritted his teeth together. He couldn't believe it that he was actually thinking them things about amy, he sat down on the couch as he saw a message with unknown number, he clicked to read it.

_**'Had a Nice Fuck with your wife, you got there. We might do again what do you think?' **_The message said as kai, well now he was proved with his sources, he looked at his bedroom door as his face turned determined and angry. He just couldn't believe it!

Amy stripped out of her clothes as she took her jewellery off, then with kai clip but then placing that on the desk back at the case were kai got it from. Amy pulled the zip from her back as she took it off and placed it down, with her shoes and ankle socks coming off she put them away, she took her make up but the paint didn't seem to come off with make up remover.

Amy stepped into the shower, as the water made contact with her body and skin. She let the water play across her body, while she massages her self in the water, the paint slowly came off dripping off her face as amy closed her eyes.

She cleaned her hair as she massaged her scalp letting the foam run off the tips of her hair. As she washed her body with the water, she didn't hear someone open the door, she didn't hear that person walk in and quickly took their clothes off. She didn't see that person enter the shower as that someone wrapped their muscular arms around her waist, pulling her in to his body.

Amy was surprised and shocked as she held onto his arms.

"Worried now are we?" He said coldly and huskily, his breath rolled on to her skin as amy had no clue of what he was talking about, she looked over her shoulder to Kai, with a serious face, she never seen him pull off before.

"K-Kai umm what a-are you doing? -" Before Amy could continue she moaned as his lip nibbling at her neck, leaving another mark, there as his emotion was full of rage and anger but hurt.

"What? Hn!" he replied it around seductive but a little childish as kai sound like a kid that was doing something without him realising it. Kai forcefully turned amy around as he pushed her up on the bathroom wall, he grabbed her boob as he massaged them roughly, amy moaned gritting her teeth together at the sensation.

"You better think about, what you do y'know!" Kai marked as amy was still confused and had no clue of what he was talking about, before she could say something he latched another rough kiss just like outside the mansion, but this was more deep into love.

Kai didn't ask for permission as he pushed his tongue through her lips and into her mouth exploring her mouth, like it was his favourite candy or sweet. Amy muffled as she tried to move for air, but kai hand was keeping her in place. Until the air was desperately needed again amy was huffing and puffing for some air to go in her lungs.

Amy was still heavy breathing, kai took this chance as he grabbed amy legs around his waist lifting her up, as he pushed his dick through. He would usually open her up before he did that but amy didn't know which feeling she was feeling pain or pleasure? Of course what kai was doing gave her a lot, of pain each thrust pain each hit pain, but then the pleasure came from was from kai.

Kai thrusted in her as he was shouting at himself to stop but he couldn't, this was another punishment from him and he thought it was right. Amy winced and moaned at each thrust he gave at her, fucking her so hard that her legs were going weak.

"Kai please w-what did i Ah!" Amy screamed as she felt kai coming, she was still moving with kai thrusting non-stop, he didn't stop. Amy held kai shoulders for support as she was still jumping with him controlling her from on top.

Amy bit her lip, from moaning to loud she couldn't take it anymore. Kai went faster and stronger looking at amy seeing her eyes in pain he closed his eyes shut tight to stop him from stopping. After 5 minutes amy gave in as kai released in her again but deeper, while amy felt the warm sensation in her she was worn out as she fell asleep.

Kai nearly dropped his partner as he caught her and held her tighter on his chest, he turned the hot water off as he walked out for a towel, drying her every part of her body. After drying her body completely and with his he wrapped a towel around her and walked into the bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed as he wrapped the blanket on top of her putting a clean pair of a bra and pantie on her, he stood up looking at her small body underneath the bed sheets.

_When i went in her, why was she so closed up and tight and not wet? Or Drew that man fucking son of a bitch! _- Kai shouted in his head as he realised it, but he wanted to hear it from her and see if she was telling the truth, or say the truth.

Kai snuggled amy into his warmth as she laid there sleeping in his arms, he kissed her forehead.

"Sorry" Kai said before he drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

* * *

**Ahhh Yes I Finally finished! Hooray! I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter remember to leave a Review! ;D **

**Oh and Thank DrizzyB and you xXFaithPerfectionXx for the comments and how do I think of these stuff is like my secret and something I don't know?! :P**

**I know this Chapter is a little short but, this was all I wrote in my draft before updating it, and yes I write it out before I write it up! It helps me better and its Easier! And its something I learnt from AmTheLion thanks hun! x :3**

**Thank You and Please leave a Review!**

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


	10. MUST READ FIRST!

**Sorry.**

**I just wanted to say to all the readers, or to the people who actually read this story.**

**Grammar sucks I know. The way the, story is written is Terrible I know. If I know the story is terrible well let me, tell you this. I never got the chance to edit, or update this as I'm on a writer's block with the, story. **

**At that time I wasn't the best typer or, at my english I had a habit of writing american meanings instead of the english one's.**

**But being on Fan fiction did actually, improved my writing and typing skills. Me reading, negative comments are like reading positive comments, to see other people perspective and opinions. So that's a real, help.**

**With my new stories on the go I've improved but sorry again, if you really liked this story and wanted me to continue.**

**I won't be deleting this story so yay. However, I am going to keep it incase you like re-reading these, lemon chapters :P**

**SO SORRY! **


End file.
